Rugrats new preschool
by Travis the Arthur fan
Summary: Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi goes to preschool in this story here
1. Chapter 1

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. It is called ABC Preschool which is a public one. One boy Tommy knows who isn't there goes to a Jewish preschool and wonders why Tommy isn't with him there. And Phil said he doesn't know who that one boy is. Same as Lil and Kimi as well as Chuckie only Tommy does. That boy who's name is Henry Goldberg asked the Rabbi why Tommy isn't there an he said his parents enrolled him in a public preschool. And he wonders why and said to be with friends. As well as it is more accrected and see them talking there.

"I hope he is doing good in that Jewish preschool and we are in this one here," said Tommy, "I am glad we are here in this preschool here and i know you three never met him before."

"We don't go to Synagogue me and Lil are both Catholic and we don't go to the Catholic preschool," said Phil, "We go to a Catholic church every Sunday."

"We heard you talking about him before and we are indeed Catholic of course in fact," said Lil, "And we know a boy in a Catholic preschool."

"I am glad we are in this preschool together and i heard about religious preschools," said Kimi, "And some is strict like two here in this town here."

"Welcome kids to our good preschool here we are one of the best in town here," said the teacher, "One strict preschool is a Mormon one."

Another strict one is an Orthodox Jewish preschool it's Rabbi said Jews only no exception. He is mean to all non Jews and another Rabbi told him be good to all but won't listen. He said non Jews hurts Jews and the other one said most non Jews is nice. And he said he heard stories about it and said it wasn't in America. And he left angry at the two good Rabbi's. He is so mean the Mayor won't allow him in city hall. Once he does he will be kicked out. And one nice non Jewish kid was yelled at and almost hit him. And the mayor said hitting a minor would get him prison time and still see them talking.

"Glad we aren't in one of them preschools because how strict they really are," said Tommy, "And that mean Rabbi almost hit a boy."

"I heard that Rabbi only likes other Jews and is rude to all but Jews so he won't like me," said Phil, "And that boy he almost hit is my neighbor."

"What a mean man he is he should be fired as it's Rabbi at once because how mean he is," said Lil, "And we do know that boy."

"I never want to see that mean Rabbi he would be rude to me for not being a Jew," said Kimi, "And Chuckie is in the bigger preschool room."

"He is the meanest Rabbi you will ever see he was also rude to me being a Catholic," said the teacher, "And our preschool is a public one."

And they are having fun on the first day there and she said it is a great preschool. One said another preschool is said to have bullies who rule it. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	2. A new cult

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. The bad Rabbi got fired and replaced him by a nicer Rabbi who will be good to all. And that mean man started his own which just happens to be a cult in fact. And all non cults will talk about that cult. And only JW's and Scientology won't because they reconized them in fact. And them ones is called cults themselves. The rest knows that is a dangerous cult. And it is were a store was at it was a wig store in fact. He calls it United Jews of that town there. And most know it is a cult and not a part of Judaism.

"I call it a cult and that mean man is that Rabbi who got fired and he is mean," said Tommy, "He is also dangerous he started up a cult in fact."

"I know cults is dangerous and i won't join one because of brain washing and such," said Phil, "And leaving one is hard and needs help to escape them."

"One cult was made to drink poison punch and one's who didn't went through the jungle," said Lil, "So that was the cult that died."

"Jim Jones and Jonestown i heard about it from my mom it was communist in fact," said Kimi, "I hope that cult doesn't end like that one."

"I hope it doesn't end like one it was the most dangerous cult of all time so far," said the teacher, "And that man is mean and dangerous."

And so far he found five people along with his family and hopes more joins it. And found two more to join his cult and three escaped convicts and became leaders of it. And will soon hold it's first service and will be watched by someone the town hired to turn in what he saw and heard. And that is what he did and is now called a cult. And that cult leader isn't happy about that. He wants it to be called a religion and not a cult. And could have to pay taxes and would make him even more mad. And Tommy and them knows it is a cult and how dangerous it is and still see them talking there.

"It is now proven to be a cult and could be taxed and not like the church you two goes to," said Tommy, "And my Synagogue is also not taxed."

"I hope it is taxed it is a dangerous cult with a dangerous cult leader who is also mean as well," said Phil, "And that cult needs to go away in a more peaceful way."

"I hope it doesn't end in suicide like the peoples temple and heavens gate did in fact," said Lil, "And that would be a bad way to end a cult."

"Cults are dangerous and i will never join one i know better than that and it is a cult," said Kimi, "And i hope Phil is right and end in a peaceful way."

"We all hope it ends in a more peaceful way unlike them two cults that was said," said the teacher, "I also hope it ends more peaceful and not in suicide."

All hopes Phil is right and ends in a more peaceful way and not in suicide. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	3. More cults coming

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. The bad Rabbi now runs a cult and he told them to be mean to all non Jews they can find which is the majority. Most people are Christians and majority Catholic. And he could be arrested because he could hit a minor. The church Phil and Lil goes to priest will help investigate. That former Rabbi is dangerous and mean and most Jews don't like him. And the new Rabbi is much nicer and people like him. He is just a mean man and the new Rabbi is nice and will cause no harm. We see them talking now about stuff.

"I hope that new Rabbi is nicer who will cause no harm i hard he is in fact of course," said Tommy, "And that mean one started up a cult."

"I met the new Rabbi in the park yesterday after church and he said i am a good boy," said Phil, "He said he could babysit us at his house with him and his wife and kids."

"We like that new Rabbi he will cause no harm he is a good man and we like him," said Lil, "Phil and i might be catholic but we like all religions if they cause no harm."

"I heard about that new Rabbi he is a good man who will cause no harm to anyone," said Kimi, "I was at the zoo with my brother and parents."

"I did meet him he is a good man who will cause no harm to anyone he has a good family," said the teacher, "Phil and Lil was in the sandbox having some fun."

That mean Rabbi held his first service and can tell it is a cult by how he gives his sermons and said be mean to all non Jews. And the new Rabbi said don't join that cult started up by a fired Rabbi it is dangerous. Most churches also talked against it except a kingdom hall and a church of Scientology. And rumors have it a new cult was started up by a crazy man. And calls it the church of the moon and stars it is a UFO based one and proved true. Someone wants to bring back the Socialist cult. No one wants it back because it had Karl Marx as a member and still talking there.

"I hate all cults they are dangerous and some is like the peoples temple and heavens gate," said Tommy, "Both ended in mass suicide."

"Our priest talked against that cult started up by a mean Rabbi he said it could be like one of them," said Phil, "And also talked against the cult called church of the moon and stars."

"One i heard about a man who wants to bring back a socialist cult which had Karl Marx as a member," said Lil, "And cults is dangerous."

"I hope it doesn't end like the peoples temple and heavens gate which did in mass suicide," said Kimi, "I won't join a cult in fact."

"One was really a murder they was forced to drink poison laced punch and one in mass suicide," said the teacher, "The ones in the jungle survived."

Next them kids will have a bath together and a sleepover in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	4. Babysitter

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. The bad Rabbi hopes more joins his cult which is a hate cult just like a cult that protest funerals. And hope it doesn't end like heavens gate did in mass suicide. And now a good Rabbi is babysitting them and is giving them a bath. And them and him sees their private parts but not us. The bubbles blocks us from seeing them parts. And we see them playing with bath toys having some fun there. Tommy has a rubber duck, Chuckie a squid, Phil a ship, Lil a boat, and Kimi a mermaid doll. We see them talking there of course.

"This bath feels so good and bath toys are fun i have a rubber duck with me," said Tommy, "I love having baths only place we can play when naked."

"I have a ship with me and it is a battleship my mom bought it for me a year ago," said Phil, "And i love being naked i see my boy parts when i look down."

"I have a boat with me and being naked is good i love being clean in fact," said Lil, "I am glad we have a good babysitter here."

"I have a squid with me and my dad bought it for me it is a cute one in fact," said Chuckie, "I also love being naked i see my boy parts."

"And i have a mermaid doll with me and my mom bought it when i was a baby," said Kimi, "I also love being naked i see my girl parts when i look down."

That Rabbi can tell that Phil is circumcised and tat Chuckie isn't and Tommy is in fact. He wants Chuckie circumcised and his dad said a doctor should do it so an anesthetic can be used. Phil might be a catholic but he is circumcised it was done just after birth. He loves being a boy and know his boy parts is part of him. Dil will have a bath after all of them by the Rabbi's wife. And their youngest son will have a bath with Dil. And even back then he acts like his dad in how he acts. He has hair like his mom but acts more like his dad. We still see them talking in the bath there.

"Dil might look like mom but he acts like dad and i look like my dad acts like mom," said Tommy, "And i am smart of course."

"I act like my dad and Lil here acts like mom so we all take after our parents is seems," said Phil, "I love having baths and love being naked."

"We all act like them and a bit of our own thing so we act like us in fact of course," said Lil, "One boy i know acts like his mom not just Tommy."

"I act like dad i am afraid of stuff like myself and i am the only child my mom could have," said Chuckie, "When she got sick and died."

"You kids see to enjoy being in the bath and time to wash you kids now of course," said the good Rabbi, "And get you in pajamas."

The kids will be back in preschool tomorrow which is a public preschool in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	5. Park talk

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. The bad Rabbi got two more members of his cult and it is called a cult by the local government in fact. And after preschool they went to the park to play. And heard a new park coming soon in an old vacant lot were a mansion was at. And hopes it is a good one park in fact. And that park will have a playground and places to have picnics at. One person who wants to run for mayor when the time comes. She wants a safety first park she is a helicopter mom and she is there and she came to talk to them there.

"Our parents are democrats that is the party the mayor is a member of we support him," said Tommy, "One woman ran what you said and she lost big."

"We like the mayor he gets stuff done and he is very popular here he is a good man in fact," said Phil, "And that woman didn't take losing that election well."

"I am more popular than that woman i am a member of safety first party in fact it's leader," said that woman, "And i work at home and mother of two kids."

"We support the mayor he is a good man who gets stuff done well we will vote for him," said Didi, "He is a member of the church the Deville's goes to he is catholic."

"And it will be his last term as mayor and will retire and he said a school board member could run," said Betty, "She is also a member of our church."

One man who could run as a republican who is a lawyer said he will get stuff done well in fact. And one Democratic socialist said he will also run for mayor who is janitor at the local public high school. And last one who could run is running as a communist. He will come in last because that kind of socialism doesn't work when the Soviet Union fell. And no country had true communism which is when people rule themselves aka Anaracism won't work they would form a government so it won't last long. We still see them talking there about stuff in the park.

"Russia seems to becoming fascist under their president and that is what they fought in world war two," said Tommy, "He was a spy in the KGB in fact."

"I heard one man will run as a communist and that kind of socialism doesn't work and i heard about it," said Phil, "And i heard about Russia is becoming fascist."

"Can't trust communist it doesn't work and they set up autocratic governments in fact," said Lil, "And Russia is becoming fascist."

"True communism is impossible it just won't work because people can't rule themselves," said Kimi, "And we all heard Russia becoming fascist."

"We know that one who will run as a communist will lose big in the election in fact," said Stu, "I am a Democrat and supports the mayor."

Next chapter they will be in preschool and learn about animals in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	6. Winning against them

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. The bad Rabbi got one more member for his cult and all shows hate for all non Jews who they see. The mayor himself said if they break the law they will be arrested and charged. And one yelled at Suzy because she isn't a Jew and for being black. She yelled at that person back. And her mom also yelled at him and chased him out the park. People are fighting against that cult in both churches and public places an even on TV and internet. And banned that cult from that park there. We see them talking there now.

"We are all against that cult my Rabbi said is dangerous and not to join it at all in fact," said Tommy, "Cults are dangerous because they can lead to mass suicide."

"My Priest gave a sermon against that cult said it could lead to mass suicide like heavens gate," said Phil, "I was yelled at by a member once and yelled back in fact."

"Cults are dangerous and my mom caught that woman and yelled at her in matter of fact," said Lil, "Not sure how to stop them without violence."

"All cults are dangerous and i was yelled at by that mean Rabbi himself and dad caught him," said Kimi, "And all we can do is fight back against them."

"We could take them to court and have them stop being mean to others in matter of fact," said the teacher, "And most public places are against that cult there."

After preschool one member yelled at the teacher who slapped him across the face and said leave people alone. He knows that is what that Rabbi said to do. And the teacher said leave that cult it is lead by a fired Rabbi. Cults are dangerous and all who the members yell at yells back or uses slaps or punches. The good Rabbi gave a sermon against that cult and same for most houses of worship. And the only ones that don't is JW's and Church of Scientology in fact. The rest do and giving sermons against it of course. We still see them talking there of course.

"The two not against that cult is cults themselves as in Jehovah's witnesses and Scientology," said Tommy, "Cults are dangerous and could lead to mass suicide."

"My church is against that cult and i hope it doesn't end in mass suicide like heavens gate," said Phil, "Cults are dangerous and if it ends in mass suicide we know it would be bad."

"Cults are dangerous because they could end in mass suicide like what heavens gate did," said Lil, "We are fighting back and winning against that cult there."

"Cults are dangerous and uses brain washing to get members to join them in fact of course," said Kimi, "All cults are dangerous and we are winning against them."

"We hope it doesn't end in mass suicide like heavens gate and peoples temple in fact," said the teacher, "Suicide isn't painless."

She said that one song is wrong because suicide isn't painless in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	7. Talking in the bath

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. The bad Rabbi got no one else to join his cult and one member yelled at Kimi who yelled back at him and slapped him. So yes the people are fighting back against them. That cult is a hate cult but could end like heavens gate and peoples temple as in mass suicide in fact of course. One cult member also yelled at Phil and Lil who also yelled back at her and their mom slapped her. So people are winning when fighting back against them. So that cult could end in mass suicide. We see them talking there of course in the bath.

"That cult is a hate cult and i hope it doesn't end like heavens gate and peoples temple," said Tommy, "Mass suicide in bad and how two cults ended."

"My mom slapped her and that is how people are fighting back winning against them in fact," said Phil, "I heard about how heavens gate and peoples temple ended."

"All cults are dangerous and that one is like Westburo cult but could in in mass suicide," said Lil, "I am glad people are winning when fighting back."

"I am glad people are winning when fighting back against that cult and nice bath here," said Kimi, "I see our private parts here."

"I hate all cults because they are dangerous and i saw one yelling at my sister in fact," said Chuckie, "And we see our private parts we are naked."

Both boys and girls looked down and saw their private parts and smiled and know it is part of them. And even touched them parts and know the difference between boys and girls. Didi doesn't mind so much because they are just touching their own private parts. And she sees them parts and know what they will be used for. She said just no splashing because it could ruin the new floor. And will go to bed soon because they have preschool tomorrow. And will go to it and have fun on Monday. And will learn about clouds tomorrow like regular clouds to tornado clouds. We still see them talking there.

"We will learn about clouds on Monday at preschool which sounds like it will be fun," said Tommy, "And Tuesday we learn about rain."

"I heard severe thunderstorms are dangerous and ow them clouds look and could produce tornadoes," said Phil, "I love having baths we are naked."

"I heard most tornadoes happens in tornado alley like Oklahoma and such in fact," said Lil, "We can get Earthquakes do to fault lines."

"We will enjoy learning about clouds and then about rain and tornadoes are dangerous," said Kimi, "And i also love baths we are naked."

"I am glad we don't like in places like Oklahoma, Kansas, and Texas in fact of course," said Chuckie, "I was afraid of them animals in preschool."

And said learning about clouds sounds like fun and that cult leader is mean. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	8. Cult members dealt with

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. The bad Rabbi got no one else to join his cult and one member yelled at Chuckie who also yelled back and his step mom slapped that cult member in fact of course. So people are still winning against that cult and will keep winning until that cult is gone but hope it doesn't end in mass suicide. Them kids is in the park and a cult member is also there and yelled at a boy who yelled back and kicked him in the shin. So another victory over that cult so no more cult members will go there. We see them talking there of course.

"That cult is dangerous and glad people are winning against that cult of course in yelling," said Tommy, "Can't trust a person who starts cults."

"I know who that boy is my friend named Gary he is tough but is a good kid but hates bullies," said Phil, "That cult is like Westburo cult only Jewish."

"Gary goes to our church and preschool and he knows that cult is bullies in matter of fact," said Lil, "I hope that cult doesn't end up like peoples temple and heavens gate."

"I heard about Gary he is a good kid but stands up against bullies so no one to mess with," said Chuckie,"Cults are dangerous in fact."

"I know Gary he is a good and tough kid and he knows how to fight back against a cult," said Kimi, "I hope it doesn't end up like Peoples temple and heavens gate."

One cult member yelled at a girl in another park who also yelled back and she slapped him across the face. Said don't yell at kids and he said his Rabbi said he must. And the girls mom told him don't yell at her daughter that is her and her dad can as well as a babysitter. And said that is a cult not Synagogue and now that cult member is now banned at both parks in town. And a female cult member got banned at a movie theather. So people are winning against that cult in fact. Another cult member yelled at a man who looks like a nerd but is strong he punched him in his nose.

"That man he yelled at is my uncle Drew he might look like a nerd but he is strong," said Tommy, "Glad people are winning against that cult."

"I know that cult is dangerous and i hope it doesn't end up like Peoples temple and heavens gate," said Phil, "Both ended in mass suicide in matter of fact."

"Cults are dangerous and i will never join a cult and Peoples temple was communist in fact," said Lil, "Not all died some went in the jungle to escape."

"I don't trust cults they are dangerous and it was murder they was forced to drink it," said Angelica, "And i know that cult is like Westburo cult."

"It could still end in mass suicide just like heavens gate did and it is dangerous," said Didi, "I do call that place a cult place of worship."

Another cult member went in and yelled at a kid who's dad punched him. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	9. Cult arrested part 1

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. The bad Rabbi got no one else to join his cult and are at preschool and learning about clouds and one woman who is a cult member is near by and is coming there. She was there before then and yelled at a boy who yelled back at her and kicked her in the shin and went inside it. That cult is losing everywhere but still keeps at yelling at non Jews which is the majority because most is Christians in fact. Which includes the mayor who is a Catholic in fact. Police arrested a couple of that cult and see them talking there now.

"That cult is dangerous and i heard two was arrested after hitting a boy and a girl in fact," said Tommy, "Cults are dangerous in fact of course"

"I also heard about that and i saw one being arrested after hitting a boy on a swing in fact," said Phil, "A way to stop a cult is by having them all arrested."

"It is a good way to end a cult in a more peaceful way unlike mass suicide like heavens gate," said Lil, "One cult that was arrested was one called the family."

"All cults are dangerous in fact and heavens gate all killed themselves in mass suicide," said Kimi, "I hope all faces prison time in fact."

"Two was arrested and more should be arrested very soon because of violence in fact," said the teacher, "Time to teach you kids about clouds in fact."

One more was arrested when he hurt a boy who they yelled at and his mom punched him before the arrest in fact. With three in jail is a blow to that cult in fact. A police raid could happen soon if more crimes happens which will happen. Hitting children is a crime which could give them prison time of course. One is a bank robber who was arrested so four is in jail now. That former Rabbi himself is also a criminal he is a mean man who would abuse children by hitting them. The current Rabbi is against that cult because it is a hate group in fact. We still see them talking there now of course.

"That makes four of them in jail facing charges and prison time of course in fact," said Tommy, "All cults are dangerous in fact."

"I think all of them could get arrested because it is dangerous and a bad cult in fact," said Phil, "I know all cults are dangerous in fact."

"That former Rabbi is a dangerous man who would hurt all who isn't Jewish in fact," said Lil, "He is a mean and violent man of course."

"I think all it's members will be arrested and face prison time and off the streets," said Kimi, "It is a dangerous cult with a dangerous man."

"I am glad they are being arrested so it won't end like heavens gate and peoples temple," said the teacher, "I am sure all will face prison time."

A fifth member was arrested when he was caught stealing stuff in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	10. Cult arrested part 2

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. The bad Rabbi got arrested along with the rest of his cult so ends another cult in a non violent way. Tommy and them heard about that in preschool in fact. They are playing until they learn about rain and how important it is in fact. And heard that cult is going to be in prison soon. And knows men will be in one prison and the women in another prison. None will get the death penalty but some could face life in prison which is more worse than the death penalty. We see them talking now about stuff in fact.

"That is another cult that ended in a non violent way which we have been hoping for," said Tommy, "I know none will get the death penalty but life in prison."

"I am glad it didn't end in mass suicide like heavens gate and peoples temple in fact of course," said Phil, "I hope that cult leader gets life in prison without parole."

"I am glad they are off the streets so it makes people safer of course in fact." said Lil, "I hope that cult leader is facing life in prison without parole."

"Life in prison without parole is worse than the death penalty of course in fact," said Kimi, "And he is indeed could get life in prison without parole."

"He will face life in prison without parole with the charges he is facing in fact," said the teacher, "One less cult on the streets in fact."

Two of the cult members plead guilty and will face five years in prison one is second in command in that cult there and other just a cult member. The cult leader could face life in prison without parole in fact. And his trial begins soon and now picking a jury and one who could be picked is Stu who is Tommy and Dil's dad in fact. One they know was already picked and that is Drew. Another picked is a few teachers at a local Elementary school in fact. Stu was rejected do to his son being a witness for the state. Instead is another school teacher of the local high school and still see them talking now.

"My dad was rejected do to me being a witness for the state in that trial in fact," said Tommy, "I hope he is found guilty and gets life in prison without parole"

"My mom was also rejected because i am also a witness for the state in that trial," said Phil, "One who i heard could be our kindergarten if we go to that Elementary school."

"We will be told where we go next school year but if that one it would be her," said Lil, "Another who was picked will become a teacher of a new Elementary school."

"My dad was also rejected because i am also a witness for the state in fact," said Kimi, "And i wonder what Elementary school we will go to"

"It is up to the school board which Elementary school you kids will go to in fact," said the teacher, "And will find out later in the school year."

Only three from that preschool will go to the new Elementary school in fact none of that group of friends. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	11. Learning about volcanoes

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. The bad Rabbi is now on trial with them kids in preschool it is just the opening arguements in fact. Them kids will learn about volcanoes as in regular a super. Yellowstone is a supervolcano in the shape of caldera which will put out lots of ash and then lots of sulpher dioxide into the air. And heard of an extinct volcanoes near the grand canyon called San Francisco peaks. And heard a Yellowstone eruption would be very bad because the volcanic winter would be harsh. We see them all talking there now of course.

"The volcanoes of Hawaii pour out lava and a Yellowstone eruption would be very bad," said Tommy, "I hope it won't erupt in our lifetime of course."

"I a just glad La Garita caldera is extinct it was more worse than Yellowstone can do in fact," said Phil, "It was said to be a VEI nine but Yellowstone would be bad."

"I heard one mountain is an extinct volcano and a Yellowstone eruption would be very bad," said Lil, "I know Mt. St. Helen's was bad."

"I hope Yellowstone eruption wouldn't happen in our lifetime it would be bad of course," said Kimi, "Glad La Garita caldera is extinct."

"No signs Yellowstone would erupt anytime soon and it is a good national park in fact," said the teacher, "I know a Yellowstone eruption would bring a harsh volcanic winter."

And then the teacher said that mountain is an extinct volcano it has an empty magma chamber in it. And it was said to have been lava flows. And went extinct just a week before Toba erupted. It's magma chamber is empty meaning it is an extinct volcano in fact. And hope another volcano comes out and brings out either lava or worse. The kind that blows up sends out pyroclastic flows which is faster than lava. The teacher said she remembers when Mt. St. Helen's blew it side. Said she was just a girl when it blew. We still see them talking there of course.

"My mom said she was a baby back then when it blew and said it blew sideways of course," said Tommy, "And a Yellowstone eruption would be very bad."

"My mom was born after it blew sideways so she seen it on TV on a documentary in fact of course," said Phil, "I hope Yellowstone would erupt in our lifetime in fact."

"I wonder what the warning signs of a Yellowstone eruption would be being a caldera," said Lil, "I know Yellowstone has lots of Earthquakes there."

"I also wonder what it's warning signs would be unlike a regular volcano of course," said Kimi, "And any volcano will be before Yellowstone."

"I think the warning sings would be if earthquakes increase and geysers would stop," said the teacher, "Which would increase the pressure."

Next chapter they will learn more about earthquakes of course in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	12. Plant and trial

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. The bad Rabbi is now on trial still and Tommy was called by the DA to be a witness for the state against that man. And said he yelled at him for playing with non Jews. Then called Phil then Lil and then other kids as well as a couple of adults. His witnesses are one's with criminal records. And none of them was there because they was in prison during that time. That cult ended without violence in fact. And at preschool before they was called as witnesses and learned about plants and see them talking after that day in court.

"Glad we learned about plants and that one witness is a known outlaw biker who does drugs," said Tommy, "He was in prison during that time in fact so not there."

"I know that cult leader is guilty and learning about plants was fun and can plant trees in fact," said Phil, "And that one witness that was called is a robber and one was an outlaw biker."

"We know another witness is a known thief and another was a known con man in fact of course," said Lil, "And that outlaw biker was scary in fact."

"I heard one witness is a bad babysitter who was known to beat children like a friend did," said Kimi, "I know them witnesses wasn't there."

"And that last witness is a known drug dealer who sold coccain and other bad drugs in fact," said Chuckie, "Marijuana is becoming legal."

The DA himself heard what they said and can use it tomorrow in the closing arguements which can help convict that bad Rabbi. And he saw them witnesses being took back to prison and knew them kids was right. And it is looking like he will end up in prison himself up to ten years in fact. And will have one of them as his cellmate in fact. He will have that robber as his cellmate. And his cult ended without violence which they are glad and didn't end up like heavens gate and peoples temple as in mass suicide. And still see them talking at the DA's office of course.

"We can use that in the closing arguements i saw them witnesses being took back to prison," said the DA, "He is most likely end up in prison for ten years."

"I am glad it is looking good for the state against that bad Rabbi and his witnesses is scum," said Tommy, "I heard prison can be a rough place do to prison gangs."

"I knew them witnesses was in prison during that time when his cult was around in fact of course," said Phil, "And not only the prison gangs but also big Bubba as well."

"I will see he won't get parole and serves the full ten years in prison in fact of course," said the DA, "And he could end up back in prison again when he is out."

"I heard prison is a rough place do to prison gangs and big Bubba and stabbings," said Lil, "I hope none of us goes to prison someday."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	13. Guilty and tornadoes

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. The bad Rabbi is now on trial still and now in the hands of the jury who will vote until a verdict is reached. The judge won't except a hung jury in that case there. Them kids will learn what that verdict is and at preschool will learn about tornadoes and how dangerous they all can be in fact. And know more tornadoes happen in tornado alley not there in California. But can happen there but when they happen they are small. And know earthquakes can happen there in fact. We see them all talking there in preschool there.

"I hope he is found guilty which all evidence against him he will be found guilty in fact," said Tommy, "He is a dangerous man of course."

"I think he will be found guilty all evidence points to him and he is dangerous in fact of course," said Phil, "And most tornadoes happens in tornado alley."

"We can get tornadoes here but most happens in tornado alley not here in fact," said Lil, "And i think he will be found guilty in that case there."

"I heard this town had a small tornado during our parents school days in fact," said Kimi, "So i heard from my stepdad in fact."

"We did have a small one when i was in high school it didn't cause much damage," said the teacher, "It was an F zero in fact of course."

That bad Rabbi was found guilty and got ten years in prison which he will have that robber as his cellmate in fact. He was sent there and put his uniform and put in that cell. And said he will have bottom bunk that robber said. And heard about it and glad he was found guilty and cheered about it in fact. And Phil and Lil's parents told them a small tornado did happen in high school. And glad none of them lives in Oklahoma were most tornadoes happens in. And knows small earthquakes happens at times and know they could get a bad one. We still see them talking at preschool there.

"I am glad he was found guilty and sent to prison serving ten years there," said Tommy, "He now has a criminal records now."

"I knew he would be found guilty all the evidence pointed at him in fact of course," said Phil, "My mom told us a small tornado happened when she was in high school."

"I am also glad he was found guilty and will serve ten years in prison in fact," said Lil, "I heard tornadoes could get big here."

"We are all glad he was found guilty and sent to prison for ten years in fact," said Kimi, "And any place can get tornadoes except Antarctica."

"He will serve ten years in prison an now has a criminal record in fact," said the teacher, "And my grandma said we had a big tornado here."

That Rabbi won't appeal said it would be denied in matter of fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	14. At the zoo

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. The bad Rabbi is now in prison which he will be for ten years in fact. They are at the zoo having fun there in fact. And are all glad that cult leader is in prison in fact. And know most animals there isn't from America in fact. Lots is from Africa like lions and chimps and some others. And saw aardvarks as well as zebra's and chimps. And saw some animals is from South America like the giant anteaters and boa constrictors. And saw some animals from America like cougars and praire dogs and see them talking there.

"My favorite animal here is chimps because they are so neat and uses tools and such in fact," said Tommy, "I would like to visit Africa someday."

"I like aardvarks same as zebra's both are from Africa and i would also like to visit Africa someday," said Phil, "And my least favorite animal here is wasp."

"Wasp stings can hurt also my least favorite animal here there are in the insect area in fact," said Lil, "My favorite animal here is monkeys."

"I am glad we came here my favorite animal here is camels they are smarter than horses in fact," said Kimi, "My least favorite animal here is roaches."

"I am afraid of most insects they are creepy and most stuff does in matter of fact of course," said Chuckie, "My favorite animal here is butterflies."

One of the adults there likes igauna's best and that one is Kira who could buy one as a pet from a local pet store. And at the reptile house saw all kinds of lizards from skinks to gila monsters. And also includes snakes from garder to phython. And all likes what they can see there in fact of course. And went to see the sting rays which is Stu's favorite animal there. And one of them likes cougars best and that is Didi in fact of course. Someone said he saw a giant squid in person once. One girl was hoping straight natuloid was there and said it is extinct and see them still talking there of course.

"That animal is extinct so i heard i never saw one in person myself in fact of course," said Tommy, "Only one coiled kind is still around."

"I saw a norwhal in person but never a straight nautaloid i know they are extinct of course," said Phil, "I know a person who caught a shark and had it for dinner."

"Most dangerous animal in Africa is hippos and we all know straight nautaloid is extinct," said Lil, "And shark meat is very tender."

"I heard the most dangerous animal in the world is us humans do to climate change and such," said Kimi, "And i never had shark meat."

"I also heard we humans are the most dangerous animal in the world in fact of course," said Chuckie, "And shark meat is tender."

And after the zoo went to the park and had more fun there of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	15. Learning and rumor

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool and learning about tornadoes and earthquakes in fact of course. And will have two drills today so they will be prepared if one happens. Earthquakes are more common there than tornadoes but can happen there. And a major earthquake would cause more damage. Last time a tornado happened there was a small one. So tornadoes can happen there just not as much as tornado alley in the Midwest like Oklahoma and such. And did both drills and now we see them talking now as they play in fact.

"I have some cousin's who lives in Kansas and said they saw a tornado once in fact," said Tommy, "And it was a small tornado in fact."

"I heard tornadoes can happen here and we can and do have earthquakes such as a small one yesterday," said Phil, "Earthquakes can be big here."

"Some places is near volcanoes such as Mt. Reiner and Mt. Hood and earthquakes can make them blow," said Lil, "Now tornadoes is rare here."

"I know earthquakes are more common here than tornadoes and no volcano here in fact," said Kimi, "I felt that earthquake yesterday in fact it was small."

"A major earthquake would be bad and we have an extinct volcano near by in fact of course," said the teacher, "It's magma chamber is empty."

And heard a rumor from a boy there that Yellowstone will erupt soon and knows it isn't true or they would be warned first. And told him don't spread rumors. Rumors spread like wildfire and said they would see it on the news. The teacher said she wants to talk to that boy that rumors are bad and shouldn't be told. No signs that Yellowstone will erupt soon in fact. He said Yellowstone could erupt soon if a big earthquake hits. And the teacher said Yellowstone would give off warning sings first on the news in fact. And it could be wormwood from the bible and still see them talking there now.

"Yellowstone would give off warning sings first and send out lots of ash and sulfur dioxide," said Tommy, "Yellowstone has lots of earthquakes every year."

"Some say Yellowstone is wormwood in the bible so i heard fro some people i know in fact," said Phil "A Yellowstone eruption would be bad not just here but worldwide do to a volcanic winter."

"That is sulfur dioxide that would cause that volcanic winter which will last a long time," said Lil, "No signs Yellowstone will erupt soon."

"An extinct volcano near by has an empty magma chamber and no caldera like Yellowstone," said Kimi, "I know Yellowstone has many earthquakes every year."

"Yellowstone is a neat place to visit i have been there two times and saw it all," said the teacher, "An eruption ther would be VEI eight aka supereruption."

That boy said he heard that rumor from his older brother in second grade. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	16. Being safe part 1

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool and learning about stranger danger and stuff in fact of course. And know how to walk across the street holding hands with adults in fact. And that is to make sure they are safe and same as don't get in cars with a stranger. And that is what they all learned. And now understand why getting in a car with a stranger is a bad idea. And that is a way to stay safe and their babysitter's they can go with them in cars as well as family and friends. We see them talking in the preschool there in fact.

"I trust family and friends and i heard about a girl who got in one and was kidnapped," said Tommy, "And she was found safe she was lucky."

"I also trust family and friends as well as babysitters who we can go with in cars in fact," said Phil, "I know we will be safe with the one's i said in fact."

"My favorite babysitter is Taffy she has a nice car and we trust her in fact of course," said Lil, "Being safe is good in fact of course."

"She can be fun and she also can cook good and we are safe with her she is a friend," said Kimi, "She also gives us baths which is fun."

"As long as it isn't a stranger you kids will be safe and i heard she is a good woman," said the teacher, "And tomorrow you kids will learn how to be safe in the bath."

That one girl was lucky that stranger was caught or she could have been killed or worse in fact. And now she is safe at her preschool which is another one not the one they are in. She goes to a preschool called North street preschool not the best one. Worst preschool is called little tots preschool it is in the high crime area. The preschool they are in is the best public preschool in town and best one is a Christian preschool. And worst preschool is called South road Catholic preschool in the high crime area as well. We still see them talking in the preschool there about stuff.

"I know one boy wanted me in a Jewish preschool and said my parents send me here," said Tommy, "I wouldn't like going there."

"We are glad we come here and one preschool in the high crime area has bars on the windows," said Phil, "And no bars on the windows here."

"Schools in high crime area are dangerous and glad we don't go to one of them," said Lil, "And them schools has extra security guards in and outside of it."

"I am glad we come here for preschool together and a bad preschool is in the high crime area," said Kimi, "I am glad we don't go to one in the high crime area."

"I am glad you kids are here instead because one's in high crime area is dangerous," said the teacher, "That subdivsion is dangerous as well."

One of them preschool's could close down do to being in the high crime area. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	17. Bath safety and new school coming

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool and learning about bath safety and when baths can be done alone. And know their parents wash them so they will be safe tonight in fact. And heard about a new school will be built and they could go to it. And will pick students from that preschool in fact. And one will submit the name of that new school as West side Elementary school. One who was picked is a boy named Todd. And Chuckie will go to an older elementary school in fact. We see them all talking now in preschool in fact.

"We have another year in this preschool we are in the three year old class in fact," said Tommy, "And Chuckie will go to an older elementary school."

"I hope it won't be in the high crime area because it has a large vacant lot in fact," said Phil, "Because my parents would not let me go there in fact."

"It won't be there it was bought by Scienitist and will make a medical lab there," said Lil, "The other two places is a field and the other is the woods."

"That field is best place to build it at it is in a safe neighborhood in fact of course," said Kimi, "And the woods would be a bad place do to roots."

"It will be in that field and only picked two from our preschool and two from the other," said the teacher, "And that medical lab is needed."

Some students will come from local elementary schools but most will be new arrivals in fact. And five new arrivals will form a bully group called the rough bunch. And will be in both third and forth grades in fact. And none of them will go to that school. It will only pick one from a bad elementary school who is a good kid. And he will form an anti-bully group to fight against that bully group there. All it would do is turn in all acts of bullying which could work. One person hopes to control the teachers and principal so they can get away will bullying in fact. We see them talking about bath safety.

"We already knew about bath safety from our parents who washes us in fact of course," said Tommy, "And now we heard it here in fact."

"I love having baths we can play in it when we are naked and we all knew bath safety in fact," said Phil, "And our parents wash us good in fact."

"One person who will go to the new school said he will have a teacher who we know," said Lil, "Our student teacher will be it's kindergarten teacher there."

"We all know her and i knew about bath safety and she said i won't go to new school," said Kimi, "And bath safety is important."

"Next school year it will pick two more none will be you four in fact of course," said the teacher, "And bath safety is important in fact."

The two from that school in their last year in preschool will be two bad kids. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	18. Who will win

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool and learning about safety in the park and sent a known helicopter mom to teach them. And one park is having a Nazi rally at that time. And they heard about that and glad they are in preschool and Tommy and some others is Jewish and some blacks and Hispanics. And some Asians so all are against the Nazi rally and their parents are protesting against that group. The mayor sided with the protesters same with the town council. So the Nazi's left in defeat and see them kids talking now about it.

"That party is a bad one filled with bigots and we are Democrats so we are against the Nazi's," said Tommy, "If one runs for mayor he would lose big."

"I heard one is running for mayor and the current mayor will win it he is a good man and Democrat," said Phil, "The lawyer running is a Republican and a communist is running."

"The mayor will win he is getting stuff done good and could be his last term and retire," said Lil, "After this term he will and elect a new mayor."

"One who could run next time is a member of the local school board or a town council member," said Kimi, "One who i would like is the school board member."

"She would be a good mayor and she said she will run for it in four years she is my cousin," said the teacher, "She is a good woman."

The Nazi running for mayor said he would open a park for white's and non Jews and non Catholics only. He will lose bad in the election and mayor will win big. The communist running is talking about why fascism is bad. The current mayor is a Catholic and is against both Communism and Fascism which is bad forms of governments. The communist running said socialism is the only way. The lawyer running said Capitalism is the best and the current agrees with him. And the Nazi running said he would also close most black churches and was booed. We still see them kids talking there of course.

"I am sure the current mayor will win big he is also Catholic just like you two is," said Tommy, "And that Nazi running for mayor said he will close most black churches."

"He will lose big in the election and second biggest race is Hispanics we white's are first," said Phil, "And Suzy is black and a good friend i am for all races in fact of course."

"Closing most black churches is bad and he will lose big in the election because of it," said Lil, "And yes most people here is white."

"He is a mean man and said some Synagogue's which is also bad he is going to lose bad," said Kimi, "And the current mayor will win big in the election."

"I will never vote for communist and Nazi's both would bring bad governments," said the teacher, "Both will bring a Dictatorship is why."

Both Communism and Fascism is bad and the current mayor will win the election. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	19. Talking in preschool

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool and learning about safety in the neighborhood when the communist running for mayor is in a park. And smallest park Nazi's is at now. Which includes the one running for mayor. He gave a speech of what he will do if he wins the upcoming election in fact. And one woman will run for mayor as a concerned citizen do to a communist and a Nazi is running for mayor. And one woman is running for mayor is for safety in the local parks. One running for mayor is running as a Libertarian and see them talking now.

"I am sure the mayor will win reelection he is a good one had a new park built," said Tommy, "We are all against the communist and Nazi."

"I heard one woman is running as a safety first as in the one who came here in fact," said Phil, "And the current mayor said he will have a new Children's hospital in fact."

"One who is running is a janitor i met him in a store said he will clean up this town," said Lil, "I am not for him he is rude in fact."

"The communist running for mayor gave a speech at a local store when the mayor is speaking to senior's in high school. As in people in the twelfth grade. Only five students who will be able to vote in the election. Three is for him and one is for the republican and the other is for the janitor running for mayor. One teacher is for the communist running for mayor. The Nazi running for mayor gave a speech at a store and was booed out. Most in that store is white but is against that party. Some in there is Hispanic, blacks, and Asians and two white's who is Jewish. We still see them talking there about it.

"None of us likes the communist and Nazi running for mayor both is bad men," said Tommy, "And my mom and a mom of a friend who is both Jewish is at that store."

"The communist said he will have the same system as the USSR was before it fell," said Phil, "And the Nazi running for mayor said it should be like how Germany under Hitler."

"I know Russia is going fascist under Putin and be mean to other races in fact," said Lil, "Maybe someday one of us could run for mayor in fact."

"One who is running for mayor as a Libertarian said he would run for president someday," said Kimi, "He won't win the election coming up."

"I heard a pro wrestler will be mayor of Knoxsville and story time kids in fact," said the teacher, "We hope the current mayor wins he is a good man."

The Nazi running for mayor said he will close down many black churches. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	20. Who could run

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the zoo having fun there and the mayor himself is there with his family in fact. He said when he retires someone else would become mayor in fact. One who is running for mayor is also there who is the communist in fact. And the Nazi's are having a rally and being booed. And their teacher in preschool is at the park protesting the Nazi's with many others. And that one running for mayor gave a speech getting no support. One big business man said he could run for mayor someday and see them talking there now.

"I am glad we are here in the zoo and i heard Nazi's are in the park at a rally in fact," said Tommy, "I am sure the mayor will win."

"I am against the Nazi's and communist both are bad forms of government as in Dictatorships," said Phil, "Socialism is bad and doesn't work in fact."

"Nazi's and communist are both bad and will lose big in the election and mayor will win," said Lil, "And Capitalism is good in fact."

"True communism is impossible because people can't rule themselves it failed in Russia," said Mrs. Deville, "Now it is becoming fascist now."

"We don't need fascism here it would be bad for everyone except party members in fact," said Mrs. Carmichael, "Being an African American i am against them."

The communist running for mayor gave a speech at a grocery store parking lot in fact and was booed. One said he could run for mayor in four more years is a known police officer in fact. One woman running for mayor is a known helicopter mom in fact. Said she is running on safety first gave a speech at a park and got one person to vote for her. She won't win the election she is behind in the local poll. Said she knows she won't win the election but just to support safety. And one said she could still win the election but might not work. We still see them talking in the zoo there in fact.

"I am sure the mayor will win the election he is doing a good job in fact," said Tommy, "It will be his last term as mayor in fact."

"One who could run for mayor is a member of the school board or a town board member in fact," said Phil, "Both are Democrats and met the school board member at a store she is nice."

"One known police officer is thinking of running for mayor is a known Libertarian in fact," said Lil, "Two republicans who could run is a big business and a lawyer in fact."

"One man who could run is a garbage man is a known member of the green party in fact" said Kimi, "I am against him running for mayor in fact."

"He might not even run for mayor he isn't a green type as in he is bad for the enivernment," said Suzy, "My mom could run for mayor in four years."

That garbage man said he won't run for mayor he likes being a garbage man in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	21. Fake storm chasers

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the preschool now learning about lightning and how dangerous it is in fact. And heard ball lightning is very hot it is made of plasma in fact. And are safe in cars do to the tires and such is made of rubber. And even more safer inside a house or building in fact. One man said he is a storm chaser and has more on his team said a tornado could happen there. And said tornadoes can happen there. And one in the group said that no signs of storms there. We see them talking in preschool in fact.

"We saw the weather no signs of storms and it will be sunny all week long of course in fact," said Tommy, "Tornadoes here in California are rare."

"We have no idea why you are here sir we know it will be sunny all week long so pack up and leave," said Phil, "And we learned about lightning today not tornadoes."

"He is right pack up and leave we know no storms is coming until next week in fact of course," said Lil, "And it won't be severe go to the Midwest like Oklahoma."

"Sir you could scare people doing that we all saw the weather before we came here," said the teacher, "So leave our preschool at once or we will call the police."

"Now listen lady i came here for a reason we think a tornado can happen here soon," said that man, "We are storm chasers in fact."

He refused to leave so the teacher called the police and he was arrested and can face a month in jail in fact. And could even end up in a mental institution for a good long time. And knows a tornado won't happen there soon. And just a small thunderstorm will happen next week and nothing more. And proved that team is not real storm chasers and could end up with in prison soon. And faces up to twenty years in prison in fact. The mayor will win the election and said no storm chasers are there. Said he knows a team in Oklahoma not there. We still see them talking in preschool there in fact.

"I did think that team is criminals and i talked to a team in Texas once in fact," said Tommy, "And he was here to scare us children."

"One storm chaser team here chases lightning and not tornadoes in fact of course," said Phil, "And that does happen here more than tornadoes in fact."

"I knew that man was here to scare us children here in preschool he is dangerous," said Lil, "And i hope he goes to prison soon."

"He is a criminal and so is his team of fake storm chasers and lightning one's are in town," said Kimi, "And lightning is dangerous."

"He will face up to twenty years in prison with a criminal records for life in fact," said the teacher, "What they are doing is Illegal in fact."

His team was arrested and one said he was forced to do it in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	22. Learning more

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the preschool now learning about Hurricane's and supervolcanoic eruptions. And how much ash it would bring out and the gas like sulfur dioxide. The next mayor could be a school board member she is leading in the local poll. The current mayor will retire. Said that school board member will make a good mayor of that town there. And know a supervolcanoic eruption would effect the entire world with a harsh volcanic winter. We see them talking about if Yellowstone erupts anytime soon and about the election.

"That kind of eruption would effect the entire world do to the harsh volcanic winter in fact," said Tommy, "And that school board member will be next mayor."

"That volcanic winter sounds harsh do to all that sulfur dioxide could last years in fact of course," said Phil, "And she is in the lead in the local poll in fact of course."

"Many could freeze to death or even starve because it would be a harsh volcanic winter to the gas," said Lil, "And that school board member will be next mayor."

"Most food will be in lighted green houses i think i need to learn more about it do the volcanic winter," said Kimi, "And that woman will be our next mayor."

"No signs it will erupt anytime soon it is giving off warning sings when it is ready blow," said the teacher, "And glad we are inside a Nazi rally is going down the street."

The good people in town is against them as in the Nazi's and the local Rabbi is leading the good people in town in protest. The Nazi's got no support except one old man who is a member of a local KKK in fact. One new voter said she supports the school board member and yes that undecided voter is a young woman. And a male who will vote said he will make up his mind after a debate or two. And he is a Jew so he won't vote for the Nazi running for mayor. The current mayor will retire and still will live in town but just no longer it's mayor and still see them talking now.

"When the current mayor retires he will still live in town just no longer our mayor," said Tommy, "And i hope Yellowstone eruption won't happen anytime soon."

"That school board member will be a good mayor in our town here she is a good woman," said Phil, "I don't want Yellowstone eruption won't happen soon."

"She is also a good member of the school board so she will be a good mayor of our town here," said Lil, "An eruption at Yellowstone would be bad."

"She will be a good mayor of our town here she said she will help our town here and against the Nazi's here," said Kimi, "Nazism is a type of fascism in fact and a Yellowstone eruption would be bad."

"She is the best person to become mayor she is a good and powerful woman in fact," said the teacher, "And a Yellowstone eruption would be bad."

That good and powerful woman gave a speech at the local community center. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	23. New schools coming

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the preschool now learning about how to stay safe when in high crime areas as in be with an adult. One running for mayor said she will build new schools. One running for mayor is a communist said Democracy is the key to socialism and they knows communism won't work. True communism is impossible so one's who tried set up Autocratic governments so it can't work. And one running for mayor is a Nazi said white power and holding a rally in a park. We see them talking now at preschool.

"True communism is impossible so yes Karl Marx was wrong it was tried but failed," said Tommy, "Not without some Capitalism like China."

"I know Capitalism works and i heard Russia is becoming fascist under Putin in fact," said Phil, "And true communism is impossible and won't happen."

"One show we watch show a town under communism under a certain pony in fact," said Lil, "And yes Karl Marx was wrong in fact."

"True communism is impossible it just won't work people can be greedy in fact," said Kimi, "Once we can read we can read The wealth of nations."

"Yes Phil Russia is becoming fascist under Putin it did have socialism until the USSR fell," said the teacher, "Time to learn about how to stay safe when in a high crime area."

One boy said Democratic Socialism is better than communist leaning socialism in fact of course. And asked him if he is a Democratic socialist and he said yes he is. And said Marx had some stuff right. And knows Democratic Socialism started in Europe such a UK, France, and Ireland. And one country in North America is Canada and don't want it in the United States in fact. Said all kinds of socialism won't work because it isn't human. Capitalism works so Adam Smith was right in fact and see them still talking there at preschool about who should become mayor there.

"Capitalism works and socialism won't work so true communism is impossible in fact," said Tommy, "And the school board member should become mayor."

"She is the best candidate for mayor she said she will open more new schools in fact," said Phil, "We could end up in a new school if they are good neighborhood."

"One good place for a new school is a field that is for sale it is in a safe neighborhood," said Lil, "And another good neighborhood is a vacant lot."

"One small new school will be in an unsafe neighborhood we won't go to it," said Kimi, "Our parents won't let them send us there."

"We know that good and it will pick five students in the one in the field they bought it," said the teacher, "And two in the vacant lot."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of what happens next. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	24. Glad we are here

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the preschool now learning about earthquakes and how to be safe if the big one happens. And a rumor has it a volcano is forming in town. And know to take it with a grain of salt no volcano is forming in town. And during preschool the Nazi's are having a rally. It is in the big park and one running for mayor gave a speech getting one bigot who joined that party. And said he could run for the school board he is a private school teacher in a rare white only school and see them talking there in fact.

"I heard Nazi's are having a rally in the big park and glad we are all here not there," said Tommy, "Nazi's are bad people we are for the school board member running for mayor."

"I also heard Nazi's are having a rally in the big park and them new schools should be good," said Phil, "I also heard the communist running for mayor said Democracy is the key to socialism."

"Nazi's and communist are bad people two kinds of Dictatorship one right and one left," said Lil, "We are for the school board member running for mayor."

"I heard two is running for mayor as write in candidates and know they won't win the election," said Kimi, "And glad we are here and not the big park."

"Nazi's and communist are bad people and we are glad we are safe here in preschool," said the teacher, "Nazi's are indeed having a rally in the big park now."

Protesters is there protesting against the Nazi's lead by one black man and one Jewish man in fact. That also includes the three Catholic priest. And the Nazi's is very unpopular in the town there in fact. The protesters are bigger and louder than the Nazi's and when they left in defeat as in the Nazi's. The school board member running for mayor came there and gave a speech said more new schools should be built and opened. She got three out of five undecided voters there. And the republican running also gave a speech and got one of two and the last one is for the gay man running.

"The school board member running for mayor is a good woman i met her she is nice," said Tommy, "The first debate is on Saturday."

"I also met her she said she is for education and family values and help our town here," said Phil, "The undecided voters will decide who our next mayor will be."

"We could maybe go to the new school being built now it will open in two school years," said Lil, "I know one running as a communist is rude."

"One running as Nazi he is a bad person when i talked to him he said don't bother him," said Kimi, "And i heard a gay man running for mayor."

"I am for the school board member running for mayor she said education is good," said the teacher, "And you four could go to a new school and one other."

They know she is talking about the one being built in the field in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	25. Still glad we are here

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the preschool now learning about rare weather such as acid rain which is dangerous. And know volcanoes could cause it said it happened before. And if sulfur dioxide is in the upper atmosphere would cause a volcanic winter. If in lower atmosphere would cause acid rain. The school board member running for mayor gave a speech at the local high school got two to vote for her. One is a teacher and one is a janitor. The Nazi running for mayor is having a speech and see them talking now in fact.

"Acid rain is dangerous and global cooling is bad and the current mayor will retire soon," said Tommy, "The school board member is leading in the local poll."

"Acid rain is dangerous and the school board member running for mayor will be a good one," said Phil, "She is best candidate in the coming election in fact."

"I heard acid rain can kill plants like trees and grass and she will win the coming election," said Lil, "She has good ideas like education and family values."

"Supervolcanoic eruptions would cause global cooling and she will be mayor in fact," said Kimi, "Glad we are here not the park the communist is there."

"Acid rain is dangerous it can kill plants and that woman is best candidate for mayor," said the teacher, "She will win the coming election."

The Nazi running for mayor gave a speech at the local private high school got no support in fact. One running for mayor said he would have blind kids take driver education class and was booed out. He is the janitor running for mayor in fact. He won't win the coming election he has bad ideas if elected. The Nazi running for mayor is now having a Nazi rally in that park there. The communist running for mayor said the communist manifesto is the best book ever. And first debate will be tomorrow. We see them still talking in preschool about glad they are there.

"Glad we are here in preschool now and not the park do to Nazi rally in fact," said Tommy, "They are bad people as in kills people."

"I am also glad we are here in preschool now do to the Nazi rally in the park now," said Phil, "The school board member running for mayor is a good woman."

"I am glad we are here and not the park do to the Nazi rally and they are mean," said Lil, "That woman running for mayor is best candidate for mayor."

"Nazi rallies are bad and glad we are here in preschool and that school board member will win," said Kimi, "She is best candidate for mayor."

"We know protesters is there we have more on our side not the Nazi's side and she will win," said the teacher, "Her ideas is the best."

The Nazi rally going on an he gave a speech about national socialism in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	26. Labor day parade and picnic

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the park and the first debate will be tonight in fact. That school board member running for mayor is in the lead in the local poll by double didgets. But still anyone could win the election even the Communist and Nazi could. Communism and fascism is bad forms of government. Russia is becoming fascist and they don't want it in USA in fact. Nazi groups are thriving in Russia beating people up or kill them. And is against fascist groups in USA and also against communism and see them talking now.

"Communism and fascism are both bad forms of government we are against them," said Tommy, "Nazi's killed many in the countries that Germany took over."

"True communism won't ever happen it is impossible because it is anarchism as in people rule themselves," said Phil, "People can't rule themselves they would turn power to a strong man and his buddies."

"Yes like a Dictator or Autocrat or something and if lucky a republic but not likely in fact," said Lil, "I wonder why Russia is becoming fascist."

"True communism is impossible and won't ever happen it was made by atheist," said Kimi, "Capitalism works made by Adam Smith."

"The school board member running for mayor will win the election for sure," said Chuckie, "We know republics do work under capitalism."

And don't want to become fascist like Russia is becoming now because it is a type of Dictatorship in fact. And it is labor day so no school today. And went to see the parade and will go to the picnic. And know Nazi's and communist are also in the parade and will give speeches along with the school board member who is a good woman. She will win the election and become the next mayor of that town there. She is running on education and family values which is a popular move. She is the Democrat running for mayor and see them in the park during the picnic in fact.

"That was a good parade even though it had communist and Nazi's in it of course," said Tommy, "That school board member will win the election."

"I love labor day and it was a good parade and them two political party parties is very unpopular," said Phil, "And one running for the school board is a school teacher in a good Elementary school."

"She will be a good mayor of our town here she is very smart and popular in fact of course," said Lil, "And the republican running for the school board is a shop teacher in a high school."

"She will win the election for mayor she is very smart and popular and running on education is good," said Kimi, "And the communist running on the school board is a known atheist school teacher."

"And the Nazi running on the school board is a known local bigot and school teacher in fact," said Chuckie, "He is a school teacher in a local private school."

The good teacher is a smart woman who will win the election for the school board. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	27. Learns about animation

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about animation and how they are made. One boy said his dad is a cartoonist for a small comic book publication in that town there. And said it is about cartoons not comic books. One girl said Suzy's dad is a cartoonist for the Dummy bears and it is Kimi. And she said he is coming there now and he arrived there and he see's them and said he knows them. And learned about cartoons and animation. And one girl said she wants to be a cartoonist someday and see them talking there in fact.

"Cartoons are good except a few which are drawn bad and bad acting and one i hate most," said Tommy, "And that one is cows and horses in fact."

"Cows and horses is the worst cartoon ever it is like drawn by babies drew them in fact of course," said Phil, "I am glad it was cancelled because it was the worst cartoon ever."

"A new cartoon is drawn and acted good unlike cows and horses which was a bad cartoon in fact," said Lil, "I did watch one episode of cows and horses it was bad."

"No one asked for cows and horses it was made by people who can't draw good in fact of course," said Kimi, "It was cancelled after one season."

"We are all glad cows and horses was cancelled after one season it was made for babies i think," said the teacher, "No one i know likes it."

One person said one person who did cows and horses died in a car crash which isn't true in fact. The owners cancelled it when they saw how low the ratings was. And fired all who made that show who thought it was a good idea. It was only three who said it was a good idea which was a bad idea. And them three plus some others made their own cartoon studio and will bring back cows and horses which will cost them that new studio lots of money which will mean it's end. No one good wants cows and horses to continue. We still see them all talking about cartoons and baths in fact.

"Cows and horses was a bad cartoon and we can have a bath together tonight in fact," said Tommy, "And good cartoons are drawn good."

"Cows and horses was the worst cartoon ever and i also love having baths we can be naked," said Phil, "And i heard a rumor a new cartoon studio could bring it back."

"If it brings it back would mean the end of that cartoon studio because it is a bad cartoon," said Lil, "And baths are good we can be naked."

"I heard the same rumor about a new cartoon studio will bring back cows and horses," said Kimi, "And baths are lots of fun in fact."

"It isn't a rumor it is a fact and will mean end of that cartoon studio in fact of course," said the teacher, "Baths can be fun i had one today."

I will need ideas for the next chapter in this long story here in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	28. Preschool and bath

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about how to stay safe in a bath at other houses. And know baths are done naked so all parts needs to be washed including private parts. And know being in the bath can be fun and only place they can play naked. And know baths are good in fact. One boy said he always shares a bath with his siblings so he has no shame when being naked. And said they also have no shame as well. And the teacher said someday they will have shame. We see them all talking now of course about baths.

"I have no shame when being naked in front of others when my boy parts shows," said Tommy, "And one house i know has a big bath tub so we can stay safe."

"I love baths we can all be naked so all body parts can be washed including private parts," said Phil, "We all seen each others boy and girl parts many times."

"Baths are fun and my brother here has a long boy part there which i love to see in fact," said Lil, "And i saw that big bath tub before."

"I love baths we can all be naked with all parts showing like my girl parts in fact of course," said Kimi, "And i have a new bath toy."

"Someday you kids will have shame but for now your little kids so it is still okay," said the teacher, "And you kids will be safe in a big bath tub."

One girl said her mom has a bath with her and her brother and even dad does and said she will never have shame. Her brother is in Kindergarten so he is her big brother. And her mom is pregnant with twins one boy and one girl. And she knows boys and girls has different private parts. She said her parents and brother has no shame at all. And said being naked is a good thing. And said they can have a bath with her said she owns that big bath tub. We see them all in that bath and see each others private parts and smiled saying being naked is fun we see them all talking there about baths.

"I love being naked i see my boy parts and i have my bath toy here so i won't play with my boy parts," said Tommy, "I a glad we are all having a bath here together."

"I love baths we are all naked i see my boy parts and i also have my bath toy here as well of course" said Phil, "I am glad we are naked here i see we all have bath toys here."

"Baths are fun and we are all naked here without shame and i see my girl parts here in fact," said Lil, "I love baths we are all naked here."

"I never had shame an i never will i have baths with all i know is why i have no shame," said that girl, "My brother is also in here naked."

"I love baths we are all naked here without shame and i see my boy parts here is why," said her brother, "And being naked is fun."

Next chapter here i will need some ideas what the next chapter will be about. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	29. How to stay safe

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about how to stay safe in a swimming pool and know being safe is important. And will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. One person in preschool said he can't swim and said he can learn. And heard the school board member running for mayor gave a speech. She is leading in the local poll and heard the Nazi running for mayor gave a speech in a park. And he got no support and said he will hold a rally there to try to get support. We see them talking there at preschool there.

"Being safe is important so we won't get hurt or killed and one who was in an accident broke a bone," said Tommy, "We love being in preschool."

"I hope i never brake a bone because i would have a cast or sling and he broke an arm as in left arm," said Phil, "And i love preschool it is a good place in fact."

"We will have a bath together tonight and i heard one who got hurt is in an Elementary school," said Lil, "And i heard we young kids heals good."

"I am glad we learned how to stay safe in a pool just in case we go to an inside pool in fact," said Kimi, "I hope i never brake a bone."

"I did break an arm before when i was in high school years ago in a softball game in fact," said the teacher, "I hope you kids will never brake a bone it isn't fun."

And one in the group will brake an arm and that one is Kimi in a car accident which will hurt. And the driver is a dad of a friend would be paralyzed from the waist down and one on a motorcycle would be killed. Chuckie will just get cuts and such on his skin. So for him his injuries will be minor. And it will happen on the weekend in fact and none others in the group will get injured because they will be in the park at the time. And the one who will cause the car accident will be drunk and will face manslaughter because a man on the motorcycle will be killed and still see them talking there.

"I heard car accidents can still happen anyplace at anytime can't be stopped," said Tommy, "I will never own a motorcycle."

"I saw a motorcycle crash and the broke an arm when he was hit by a car in fact," said Phil, "Motorcycles are dangerous i will also never own one either in fact."

"We know motorcycles are dangerous i hope i never own one because the accident we saw," said Lil, "I hope no one we know has an accident in fact."

"Motorcycles are dangerous but i won't mind owning one i have nothing against them in fact," said Kimi, "I will learn not to have an accident on one."

"My husband owns a motorcycle he is a safe driver on them and in a truck he owns," said the teacher, "He hope to never get hurt or killed in an accident."

After preschool are in the bath together and are naked with all parts showing. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	30. More talk

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about how to stay safe in an unsafe neighborhood in fact. The school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a coffee shop. She got three in that store to vote for her. The Nazi running for mayor gave a speech at a park and a rally in fact. The communist running for mayor gave a speech at a store his brother owns. The lawyer running for mayor gave a speech at another park. The Democratic socialist running for mayor gave a speech at a school and see them talking now.

"I hope the school board member running for mayor will win the election in fact," said Tommy, "She will help our town in many ways."

"I also hope she does she is in the lead in the local poll and election is in November in fact," said Phil, "And last debate will be at the biggest park in town here in fact."

"I am glad the communist and Nazi won't win the election they are behind big time," said Lil, "And second debate is in a week."

"One woman running for mayor will give a speech in a park soon she will lose the election," said Kimi, "And she is running on safety in fact."

"Two women running is a good thing and i know the school board member running for mayor," said the teacher, "And we won't have a communist or Nazi mayor."

The lawyer running for mayor said he could still win the election for mayor in a local newspaper in fact. He gave a speech at the smallest park in town. After he left that park the Nazi's had a rally there and one running for mayor gave a speech. He got no support there and one against him said fascism is a bad form of government. He is for the school board member running for mayor. He might not be a Jew but his one friends is. He is on the town council and a member of the Democratic Party in fact. We see them in the bath together talking about who will win the election in fact.

"I hope the school board member running for mayor will win the election she is nice," said Tommy, "I met her she is a good woman."

"Glad the Nazi and communist will lose big in the election and that woman is nice i met her as well," said Phil, "True communism is impossible."

"She will win the election she has the best ideas in this coming election in fact," said Lil, "We all know true communism is impossible."

"Both communism and fascism is bad forms of government we hope the school board member wins," said Kimi, "Russia is becoming fascist."

"We have a Democratic Republic here and she will win the election i am sure in fact," said the teacher, "We won't have a communist or fascist mayor."

The school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a nursing home. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	31. Phil's angry side

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the park not know Nazi's are going to hold a rally there and will protest against them. The school board member running for mayor is there in fact. She is there for a speech and got many undecided voters to vote for her. And the Nazi running for mayor is angry about that. He said he has best idea to help that town there of course. And he got one man who is a member of the KKK in fact. Said he wants that Nazi to become next mayor of that town there. We see them all talking at the park about the election.

"I want the school board member running for mayor will be elected in fact," said Tommy, "That Nazi running for mayor is a mean and rude man."

"She has best ideas like education and family values she is also a good woman in fact," said Phil, "I don't want a Nazi and communist as our next mayor in this town here in fact."

"One man said she has best ideas he is her own dad who was mayor before in fact," said Lil, "That communist running for mayor is rude."

"I am glad none of us wants that communist and Nazi to be elected as mayor of course," said Kimi, "We are all Democrats in fact."

"I don't like Fascism and autocratic socialism are bad forms of government in fact," said Chuckie, "And the Nazi running for mayor is mean and rude."

A goth woman said the school board member running for mayor is a good woman and will be a good mayor. A man who is a member of the local Nazi party said he was just busy to answer questions and said he will be a good mayor of that town there in fact of course. And said the local Nazi party is best party in town. And one in that group said he talked to that Nazi before and said he bothers him. That boy just happens to be Phil Deville of course. Said fascism is a bad form of government. And that man said Phil is in the wrong and Phil yelled at that man who got on his bad side.

"Now look sir i did not bother him i just wanted to talk to him of what he will do if elected," said Phil, "And you got on my bad side and sir you are also mean and rude!"

"I never seen him as in Phil yell at someone before remind me not to get on his bad side," said Kimi, "He was angry at hi by saying he was in the wrong."

"I have seen him yell at someone before at that Nazi running for mayor in fact," said Mrs. Deville, "He hates when people are rude to him."

"I know Phil can get hurt easy as in feelings but he can have an angry side to him," said Lil, "He hates fascism more than autocratic socialism."

"I have seen his angry side before he hates when others say he is in the wrong," said Mr. Deville, "He hates fascism more than autocratic socialism like she said."

Phil said sorry to them and said he has nothing to e sorry about he was right. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	32. Learning and bath

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about that poison is dangerous and the school board member gave a speech at a local doctors office she will win the upcoming election. The Nazi running for mayor gave a speech about white power and hail victory. He got no support and a black man booed him. And the school board member running for mayor said fascism is a bad form of government. She got support from new voters when she gave a good speech in fact. We see them at preschool learning about stuff in fact of course.

"I knew poison is dangerous before from my mom and the school board member running for mayor will win," said Tommy, "She is running on education and family values."

"I also heard poison is dangerous from my mom and she will get get good stuff done good," said Phil, "She is in the lead in the local poll and not sure why a communist and Nazi is running for mayor here."

"I hope she will win the upcoming election in November she is a smart woman in fact," said Lil, "The current mayor will retire but will still live in town."

"Communism will never work it is impossible because people can't rule themselves in fact," said Kimi, "And that school board member running for mayor will win the upcoming election in November."

"I am sure my sister who is that school board member running for mayor will win the upcoming election," said the teacher, "She is leading big in the local poll."

The Nazi's are holding a rally in a local park about how national socialism is the only way in fact. The communist running for mayor gave a speech in the smallest park in town got no support. He is seen as a rude and mean man so he will lose big in the upcoming election in November. The lawyer running for mayor gave a speech at a private preschool in town got the janitor to vote for him for mayor. The current mayor will still live in town when he retires his wife isn't in good health. She is now wheelchair bound and she knows she can't move around very good and still seeing them but now in a bath.

"I am sure the school board member running for mayor will win the upcoming election in November, "She is nice and smart in fact."

"I am sure that school board member running for mayor will win the upcoming election in November," said Phil, "And i am glad we are in the bath together i see my boy parts."

"She will indeed win the upcoming election in November she is very popular in fact of course," said Lil, "I see my girl parts here."

"She will be our next mayor here in this good town here and she is a good woman in fact," said Kimi, "I see my girl parts and Phil's boy parts i am next to him."

"I am sure she will win the upcoming election in November she is a good and smart woman," said Chuckie, "I love being naked here."

The next debate is on Saturday at the community center in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	33. Learning and bath 2

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about tornadoes and fires in fact. The school board member running for mayor gave a speech about patriot day in fact and it's meaning. She is leading big in the local poll so she will become next mayor there. She has the best ideas for that town there. The communist running for mayor gave a speech at a park got no support. He is rude and mean and won't win the election. The Nazi running for mayor gave a speech at a park got one bigot to vote for him we see them talking there at preschool.

"I am glad we don't mess with fire it can cause harm as in burns in fact we love preschool," said Tommy, "And that school board member will become next mayor here."

"I am glad she will become our next mayor here and glad we don't mess with fire in fact of course," said Phil, "And we don't get much tornadoes here but we can get them in fact."

"She has the best ideas and the Nazi's are holding a rally in the park so glad we are here in fact," said Lil, "And fires can be dangerous same as tornadoes."

"That school board member will become our next mayor here and her ideas is good in fact of course," said Kimi, "The communist running for mayor is rude and mean."

"Communism doesn't work and true communism is impossible as in won't happen at all," said the teacher, "My sister will become our next mayor."

On Saturday the second debate is going to be in the community center lots of undecided voters there. The Nazi's are holding a rally in the park and met by protesters lead by a Rabbi. Most Jews will vote for that school board member in fact. Most of them are Democrats and one family is republicans. The one running for mayor gave a speech after the rally in fact of course. He got a new man in town is a new member of that party there. He wants to run for the school board someday he is young. He said Nazi education is best he was booed in fact and see them kids in the bath together talking.

"I am sure that school board member will become next mayor here in fact," said Tommy, "Now this bath together is so much fun and i see my boy parts."

"I know she will win the election she is running on education and family values in fact," said Phil, "I love baths we are all naked here without shame i see my boy parts as well."

"Being naked is so much fun and that school board member will win the election for mayor," said Lil, "I see my girl parts and your boy parts Phil."

"I also love being naked here without shame and that school board member will become next mayor," said Kimi, "And i see our certain body parts."

"She will indeed become next mayor here she has good ideas for our town here," said Chuckie, "I see my boy parts here and has no shame here."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of what happens next here in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	34. Some talking going on

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about how not to be a rascist and that all races are equal and not to join bad political parties like NSM and WWP in fact of course. NSM is a fascist and WWP is communist so they can join good political parties if they become a politician which three will be. Two is in that group Phil and Lil in fact because Tommy will become something else. The school board member running for mayor gave a good speech and got three out of five undecided voters to vote for her. We see them talking now of course.

"I want to become a school teacher and i will be in a union so i could strike someday," said Tommy, "And i think you two should join the Democratic Party in fact."

"We will join the Democratic Party when we are out of college in fact someday in fact," said Phil, "And i will never join a fascist or communist parties they are bad forms of governments."

"I know we will join the Democratic Party someday and i will run for school board someday," said Lil, "And we know true communism is impossible."

"I will become a movie star so i could move to another city here in California in fact," said Kimi, "And Karl Marx was wrong true communism is impossible."

"Five countries still has Autocratic socialism and one former one is becoming fascist," said the teacher, "Russia is that country becoming fascist."

The third who wants to become a politician will join the NSM party he won't play with most races except white non Jews. His dad is running for the school board but will lose to a Democrat who will be reelected to it. That woman said she wants to build and open a school in her area in town. She wants to put it on a vacant lot and the school board said yes. She will be reelected to it of course. No Nazi and communist will win an election in that town there. Nazi's are having a rally in the biggest park in town. One who is running for mayor gave a speech and we see the kids in the bath talking there.

"I think the school board member running for mayor will win the election in fact," said Tommy, "Nice bath here i see my boy parts."

"She will be elected mayor here she is running on education and family values good ideas in fact," said Phil, "I love being naked i see my boy parts here."

"She will become next mayor here she has very good ideas in fact of course," said Lil, "She is a nice woman and i see my girl parts here."

"I know she will become next mayor here she has best ideas to become a good mayor," said Kimi, "The communist running for mayor is mean and rude."

"She will be our next mayor here in town she has good ideas in fact of course," said Chuckie, "And the communist running is rude and mean."

One former police officer said he wants to run for mayor someday in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	35. Small tornado

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about how the election will go. They have no idea a small tornado will happen there that it would cause little damage there in fact. And it will happen near a small school in town which is a Jewish preschool. None of them will see the small tornado. None of them goes to a Jewish preschool that a Rabbi runs. And the tornado sirens is going off and they know what to do. And one at the Jewish preschool saw the small tornado there. And we see them talking after the small tornado.

"Glad it was a small tornado and the school board member will become next mayor here," said Tommy, "I have no idea why a Nazi and communist is running for mayor here."

"I know small tornadoes can happen here unlike states like Oklahoma and Northern Texas," said Phil, "And Earthquakes here can be big and them two political parties here it is their right."

"I hope we never see a big tornado here because they cause lots of damage in fact," said Lil, "And a big Earthquake would cause even more damage than any tornado in fact."

"I heard that small tornado hit near that Jewish preschool in fact of course," said Kimi, "And i hope Yellowstone eruption won't happen here soon."

"A Yellowstone eruption would be huge and it could happen soon or many years a way," said the teacher, "Supervolcanoic eruptions is rare."

The communist running for mayor said true communism could happen soon and they know it is impossible. The Nazi running for mayor said national socialism is coming there. The second debate will have lots of undecided voters there at the community center there. The school board member running for mayor talked about she will build more schools there and also said she could build at least one more park. The lawyer running for mayor gave a speech about building more big businesses there. He isn't good of building more schools just a small preschool and now they are in the bath there.

"The school board member running for mayor gave a good speech i heard," said Tommy, "I love this bath here i see my boy parts here."

"That small tornado only did limb and roof damage it all an be fixed fast just some singles," said Phil, "I also see my boy parts here in fact."

"I love baths i see my girl parts here and baths are done when naked in fact of course," said Lil, "And the school board member will be our next mayor here."

"Baths are lots of fun and i see my girl parts here in fact and we are all naked here," said Kimi, "And not sure why a communist and Nazi is running for mayor."

"I see my boy parts here and my dad is for the school board member running for mayor here," said Chuckie, "She will be elected mayor here."

Next chapter will be from an idea of what will it be about in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	36. Preschool and bath 2

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about how Earthquakes can destroy buildings and houses as well as bridges. And the school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a park. She will make a good mayor there she is running on education and family values in fact of course. The Nazi's is having a rally after the school board member left it. He gave a speech about national socialism got no support there. And heard a rumor that Yellowstone supervolcano will erupt soon. We see them talking about who is running for mayor.

"I think the school board member running for mayor will win the election in fact" said Tommy, "And i heard a rumor that Yellowstone supervolcano will erupt soon."

"I also think the school board member running for mayor will win the election here in fact," said Phil, "And i also heard the rumor that Yellowstone supervolcano will erupt soon."

"She will become our next mayor here she has best ideas like education and family values," said Lil, "And we all heard the rumor that Yellowstone supervolcano will erupt soon."

She will be our next mayor here she is a good woman she can babysit us sometime in fact," said Kimi, "And i heard the rumor that Yellowstone supervolcano will erupt soon."

"She will be our next mayor she is a good woman she can watch you kids tonight in the bath," said the teacher, "And she will be our next mayor and no signs Yellowstone will erupt soon."

The communist running for mayor gave a speech at a small store in town there in fact of course. And one who started that rumor that Yellowstone will erupt soon was the asst janitor who got fired for that and he is also a Nazi in fact. The Nazi running mayor gave a speech at a park after a rally was held there in fact. And no signs Yellowstone will erupt soon it was just a rumor in fact. He got no support from regular people and the two who supports him is members of the KKK in fact. The current mayor will retire so he will endorse the school board member running for mayor there. We see the in the bath now.

"She is a good woman she will become our next mayor here in fact of course," said Tommy, "She is now giving us a good bath here in fact."

"I am sure she will become our next mayor here in fact and i sure love having baths," said Phil, "I see my boy parts because we are all naked here in fact."

"You kids are good kids and i seen them parts on many children many times in fact," said the school board member, "And i have my youngest son in with you."

"I feel them in here and i am a blind kid and my brother can see good i was born blind," said her son, "I have a disability by being blind."

"I see how his eyes looks he never wears sunglasses and he was born blind in fact," said Lil, "I see my girl parts because we are naked here."

Next chapter will be the second debate at the community center there. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	37. Second Debate

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the community center for the debate and the school board member running for mayor is winning the debate there. She will become next mayor there. The Nazi running for mayor gave a speech about national socialism got no support. And know fascism is a bad form of government. And know that true communism is impossible and could never happen. One's who tried set up left wing Autocratic socialism as in communist leaning. And will have a bath after the debate. We see them kids talking now in the debate.

"I think the school board member running for mayor won that debate here in fact," said Tommy, "And we will have a bath after we go home."

"I know that school board member running for mayor won that debate here she is the best choice," said Phil, "And what i love about baths is being naked."

"She did indeed won this debate here she is running on education and family values in fact," said Lil, "And i love baths because we can be naked."

"I am glad the debate here is over with and she won that debate here in fact of course," said Kimi, "And i love baths because we can be naked."

"I am glad that school board member running for mayor won that debate here in fact," said Chuckie, "And i love baths because we can be naked there in fact."

One boy there said his mom washes him in the bath with his sister who can see each others private parts. And said baths are done when being naked and said they have every part washed including private parts and such. And went home and was stripped naked and put in the bath. And now joined by that one boy there do to him just being circumcised. And see's he is healing from his snip. And one day next week they will go to the Dentist and visit a new store. That new store is a resale store. And know they can donate old stuff like old clothes and toys and see them kids talking now in the bath.

"I will donate some clothes that no longer fits me and a few toys i am done with," said Tommy, "And on Monday we will go to the Dentist and new store."

"I will donate my old baby clothes and toys and two jackets that i outgrew in fact," said Phil, "And i have a lose baby tooth that will come out soon and a new tooth will start growing in."

"I also will donate old clothes and toys and a winter coat that no longer fits me," said Lil, "And i also have a lose baby tooth just not the same one as him."

"I will donate my old baby clothes and such and i am healing from my circumcision," said that boy, "And i lost a baby tooth yesterday."

"Your male parts is healing good and i will donate my old baby clothes and toys," said Kimi, "And i also have a lose baby tooth."

Chuckie said he could be circumcised soon and will go to the Dentist on Monday. See what happens next week here of course.


	38. New bath store

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about not to get into poison such as bleach and glass cleaner. The school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a park. And heard a girl who went to that preschool did get into poison but she did survive but ended up brain damaged. She is now in a special education school called green meadows in fact. And said poison is dangerous and some already knew that as in them four in the group. Their parents told the that. We see them talking there about stuff like the election and such.

"I think the school board member running for mayor will win the election in fact," said Tommy, "I know poison is dangerous my mom told me that."

"She has the best ideas such as education and family values she is leading in the local poll," said Phil, "And my mom also said poison is dangerous in fact."

"She will become our next mayor here in this here town of course in fact," said Lil, "Poison is dangerous our mom told us that in fact."

"She will become our next mayor here her ideas is good and not sure why a Nazi is running," said Kimi, "And i know that girl who got poisoned she is special now."

"Some parents are to embarrsed to tell that poison is dangerous so we taught it today," said the teacher, "And tomorrow is is about safety in park playgrounds."

The communist running for mayor gave a speech at a store that is for adults only as in a smoke shop in fact. He bought cigarettes there and a member of the press saw him with cigarettes and was put in the paper with him walking out with cigarettes with an article that said Communist running for mayor buys cigarettes. The Nazi running for mayor doesn't smoke because he knows it can cause cancer but still got no support except for a new member of the KKK. So the communist running for mayor will come in last place in the election. We see them talking now at a bath store.

"I like this new bath store here the school board member running for mayor was here," said Tommy, "And look bubble bath stuff that is my brand."

"I am not into bubble baths i want to see my boy parts in the bath and baths are fun, said Phil, "I like regular baths more than bubble baths in fact of course."

"I hate bubble baths and i like him i want to see my private parts in the bath in fact," said Lil, "Bubble bath could dry out the skin."

"Only Tommy and Dil likes bubble baths i know one brand that dries out the skin," said Kimi, "I hate bubble baths in fact."

"Tommy that brand dries out the skin i won't buy it for you we will buy a better brand," said Didi, "And besides regular baths are better anyway."

Phil will prefer showers when he gets older because water coming down on his male body. And said he will just look down and see his boy parts and toes. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	39. Small earthquake and a rumor

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about not to take candy from a stranger. A small earthquake happened and caused no damage at all and a big one will cause damage. And someone said the Nazi's are holding a rally in a park and proved true. And glad they are in preschool not that park. And protesters is there against the Nazi's in the park there lead by their parents. And all African Americans and Hispanics is for the school board member running for mayor there. We see them talking there about stuff there.

"It was just a small earthquake and a big one would cause major damage in fact," said Tommy, "And i know Nazi's is in the park and glad we are here."

"It was indeed a small earthquake that caused no damage at all and a big one will," said Phil, "And our parents are there protesting against the Nazi's there."

"A major earthquake would cause lots of damage and it was a small earthquake in fact," said Lil, "And the next mayor will be that school board member."

"Glad it was just a small earthquake and glad no damage was done here in fact," said Kimi, "I hope no volcano forms here of course."

"A small earthquake can happen anyplace at anytime it was a small earthquake," said the teacher, "My sister will become our next mayor that school board member in fact."

No volcano will for there because that is a rare thing and one town has an extinct volcano there in fact. They heard a rumor that Yellowstone supervolcano will erupt soon. And said it better be a rumor because if it happens it would be very bad the volcanic winter would be harsh. And heard nothing on the news about it so just a rumor started by a mean girl who happens to be Angelica in fact. A Yellowstone eruption would be very bad of course. It would send out the mother of all ash clouds. And then send out lots of sulfur dioxide into the upper atmosphere cooling the earth and in the bath talking.

"Angelica is known to spread rumors she is a brat who is my own cousin," said Tommy, "A Yellowstone eruption would be very bad of course."

"The volcanic winter would be harsh and about six to ten years without a growing season," said Phil, "All food will be grown in special greenhouses."

"She is known to spread rumors so nothing out of character about it from her," said Lil, "I love having a bath here in fact."

"Yes she is known to spread rumors because a Yellowstone eruption would be very bad," said Kimi, "And i see all our private parts here."

"The volcanic winter would be harsh more than that of Tambora in fact of course," said Chuckie, "And i love being naked here."

Angelica had a long talking to that what she did was cause panic in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	40. Our next mayor

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about not to pet a strange animal without permission in fact. And the school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a golf course. And heard the Nazi's are holding a rally in the biggest park in town. And glad they are in preschool now in fact. The communist running for mayor gave a speech at a store and got no support. The Nazi running for mayor gave a speech about national socialism got support from a new Nazi couple. We see them talking about who will be next mayor there.

"I think the school board member running for mayor will win the election here in fact," said Tommy, "We won't elect a Nazi or communist will become next mayor here."

"I know she will become our next mayor here she has best ideas like education and family values," said Phil, "We know the communist running for mayor is mean and rude man."

"Sh is a good woman and she will be our next mayor here in this town here in fact," said Lil, "I met with the mayor who is retiring he is for the school board member."

"She will become our next mayor here she has best ideas here in fact of course," said Kimi, "And we won't elect a Nazi or communist mayor here."

"My sister will be a good mayor here she is all for education and family values," said the teacher, "She will win the election that is coming here."

The last debate will be at the park were the Nazi's held their rally at in fact of course. And last undecided voters will be at that debate to decide who will win the election there in fact. She gave a speech that national socialism is bad. It is a form of fascism called Nazism in fact so it is worst form of government. Two undecided voters is now for her for mayor there. One is a goth boy and one is a punk girl. Both are in college and is registred to vote. Said Nazi's want show elections to vote for them or else. Then that woman gave a speech that she has best ideas there we see them in the bath talking.

"That school board member running for mayor will win the election she is leading in the poll," said Tommy, "We won't elect a Nazi or communist mayor here."

"That school board member running for mayor will win the election here she has best ideas here," said Phil, "She is a good woman she will be our next mayor here."

"She will indeed win the election here she is doing a good job in the school board in fact," said Lil, "We will see her in the community center for a speech in fact."

"She said to me she will build new good schools which is what we need here," said Kimi, "I know we won't elect a Nazi or communist mayor here."

"I hope she does win the election here she has more speeches here in fact," said Chuckie, "We won't elect a Nazi or communist mayor here."

Next chapter they will be in preschool learning about climate change. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	41. preschool and park talk

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about climate change and saw the gay man running for mayor is outside there. And he is one who talks like a gay sterotype. He was never in the closet gay he was always out he can't hide it if he wanted to. And he will lose the election in fact of course. And his boyfriend is not the gay sterotype but is still a gay man. He is one called a bear as in a big hairy man. And know the school board member running for mayor will win the election. We see them talking there in preschool there.

"He won't win the election he is a gay sterotype the school board member will win it," said Tommy, "One who is running is a bigot as in the Nazi."

"The communist running for mayor is mean and rude he won't be elected mayor here," said Phil, "The school board member running for mayor will win the election here."

"I saw that gay man in a store once said see you at the gay pride parade in fact," said Lil, "I won't go to a gay pride parade in fact."

"The communist running for mayor said true communism is coming he is mean and rude," said Kimi, "I also won't go to a gay pride parade."

"The Nazi running for mayor said national socialism is coming here in fact of course," said the teacher, "My sister as in school board member will be our next mayor here."

The Nazi's are holding a rally in a small park got no support there and giving the Nazi salute there. And the current mayor will retire once the one who is elected takes office. The communist is in last place in the poll and the school board member will become their next mayor there. And know a communist won't win the election same as the Nazi in fact. The Nazi is only ahead of the communist running for mayor there. And he will pass the gay sterotype running for mayor there. We see them kids in the park after preschool on the playground having some fun there in fact.

"I see the school board member running for mayor is here to give a speech here," said Tommy, "And the current mayor is with her."

"The current mayor will retire once the one who wins the election takes office here," said Phil, "We won't ever get a communist mayor here."

"I will still live here in this town here and my wife is now wheelchair bound in fact," said the mayor, "We won't ever get a communist mayor here."

"I babysat these kids before and we will build a new playground over there," said the school board member, "Don't worry kids we won't ever get a communist mayor here."

"We hope you do build a new playground here that space has room for it," said Didi, "And a new school should go in that one field as in an Elementary or middle school."

She said the school board bought that field and will begin being built soon. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	42. Rude gay man

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about who is running for mayor there. And some met that gay man running for mayor there and said he is a rude man in fact of course. And most kids there likes the school board member running for mayor there. And know she will be next mayor there. And one running for the school board is a local school teacher at the high school who they are for. One running for mayor who is the communist is a rude and mean man. We see that school board member talking with them there.

"I know my parents is going to vote for her and now she is coming to talk to us," said Tommy, "And my parents are both Democrats."

"She is best person to become our next mayor here she has the best ideas this time here," said Phil, "My parents are also both Democrats as well."

"I have one more debate and the rest of the undecided voters will be there tomorrow," said school board member, "And i met some of you before."

"It is nice to see you again and we will be at that debate when it happens tomorrow," said Lil, "We don't like the communist, Nazi, and gay man running for mayor."

"The communist running for mayor is a rude and mean man he isn't here now," said Kimi, "We won't elect a gay mayor here in fact."

Nazi's are holding a rally at a park and glad they are in preschool learning who is running for mayor there. The gay man running for mayor just arrived there and know he is a gay man called a Queen. And know he won't be a good mayor there if elected which he won't do in fact. One teen boy said he made a pass on him and he is straight as in the teenaged boy. And has a girlfriend and they heard about it and know it did happen there. And three saw him do just that. And them three kids is Phil, Lil, and a boy named Todd. We see them kids in the bath talking about that gay man running for mayor.

"What that gay man running for mayor did was wrong he made passes at a straight boy," said Tommy, "I don't like him because he is rude."

"I saw him do that gay man running for mayor did there and he said stop and he punched him," said Phil, "As in that teen boy punched that gay man running for mayor."

"That teen boy didn't get arrested because it was self defense in fact of course," said Lil, "I saw our mom reading it in the newspaper."

"He as in that teen boy is a friend of mine he as in gay man running for mayor is rude," said Kimi, "I like that teen boy not gay man."

"He is a rude man and he can't hide his gayness he is one called a Queen in fact," said Dil, "I also know that teen boy is a good kid."

Next chapter is the last debate in the park who will see who will win the election. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	43. Last debate

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the park for the last debate in race for mayor there and hopes that school board member wins it. She has best ideas to become next mayor there. They know the communist running for mayor is a mean and rude man. He is in last place in the poll there in fact. And wonder why a Nazi is running for mayor is in fact. And knows that town will become Hispanic majority there. The current mayor is there supports the school board member for mayor there. He said she has best ideas there and both are Democrats.

"I think the school board member won that debate here she has best ideas of course," said Tommy, "And our current mayor is for her in fact."

"I know she won that debate here and she will be elected mayor here in fact of course," said Phil, "We won't elect a communist, Nazi, and gay mayor here."

"We will be majority here in this town here and have African Americans here as well," said Lil, "We will never have a communist mayor here in fact."

"We will also never elect a Nazi here in fact we hate how mean he is here in fact," said Kimi, "We won't have a gay mayor here."

"The current mayor here will retire once the one who is elected mayor here takes office," said Chuckie, "The gay man running for mayor is a Queen."

The school board member running for mayor said her next speech will be at the smallest park there. The school teacher running for the school board will be elected. The communist running for mayor gave a speech said a friend he has is a gay man in fact. And the gay man running for mayor said he will be in the next gay pride parade and fest. And know them kids won't go to it in fact. Later them kids are at the zoo and the mayor is also there. She gave a speech there said she is for bringing more animals there. She is also for education and family values and see them kids talking there.

"I know the school board member running for mayor will be elected here," said Tommy, "We won't have a communist mayor here."

"One new animal could come here soon some kind of insect in the insectorium," said Phil, "And also heard a rare animal could also come here."

"I hope it is a rare bird found on an island and can breed them here in the zoo," said Lil, "And i heard the next insect will be some kind of wasp."

"I hope this zoo gets a rare lizard here in the reptile house in fact of course," said Kimi, "And the next insect will be a large wasp."

"I heard the Nazi running for mayor came here and was booed out in fact," said Didi, "And i don't like wasp but one or two is coming here."

Next chapter they return to preschool and learn about flash floods. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	44. Yellowstone eruption

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about volcanic winter like Tamobra in fact of course. It was called the year without a summer and Yellowstone could erupt soon. And will be a seven and is ready to blow now. And cause a year without a summer which won't be as bad as a super eruption. And has no idea that it is erupting now until the principal and teacher told them. And a super eruption would be more worse. It won't be a super eruption which will happen there. We see them talking now in fact of course.

"A year without a summer will be harsh but better than a decade without a summer in fact," said Tommy, "I hope none of us would starve to death during the volcanic winter."

"We could build a lighted green house we could help build it in fact and will help feed us in fact," said Phil, "And we will have a white Christmas this year do to the volcanic winter."

"Our parents said they could build a lighted green has there at home and a year without a summer is coming," said Lil, "We can have a bath together."

"We could all have green houses do to a year without a summer that is coming here," said Kimi, "And a super eruption would be more worse."

"I think that is a good idea and we can live good during a volcanic winter for a year," said the teacher, "And i will build a lighted green house in fact."

When they got home said do the a VEI seven will build lighted green houses do to a year without a summer. And know a super eruption would be more worse than the VEI seven they had. Bigger the eruption more sulfur dioxide will come out of a volcano in fact. And know a year without a summer is coming will last a full year. And we see them talking in the bath about what the volcanic winter would be like in fact. And building lighted green houses will help them survive the harsh volcanic winter. Most people will survive a year without a summer but some would starve to death.

"I like the idea of building lighted lighted green houses here in fact of course," said Tommy, "We can and will survive a volcanic winter in fact."

"Our parents has a good idea of building lighted green houses to help feed us during a volcanic winter," said Phil, "We have seeds to plant stuff like tomatoes, cucumbers."

"We could also plant stuff like berries and squash and other good stuff in fact of course," said Lil, "I will buy corn seeds in fact."

"Our dad said he would plant horseradish which is spicy as well as berries and corn," said Kimi, "I will buy green bean seeds."

"Our dad said he will buy carrot seeds and has enough for all of us in fact of course," said Dil, "We could all buy food seeds in fact."

Phil said he could buy sunflower seeds that isn't cooked and Tommy will buy uncooked pumpkin seeds. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	45. Volcanic winter begins

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about volcanic winter like Tamobra in fact of course. The volcanic winter began with lots of sulfur dioxide in the air by the suprvolcano. It was a VEI seven so not a super eruption and glad they have lighted green houses do to the volcanic winter. And the school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a park. And glad they are in preschool because the Nazi's are now at that park there. And it will snow soon do to the volcanic winter in fact. We see them talking there now about it.

"The temperture is dropping and we could get snow soon do to the volcanic winter," said Tommy, "And w will never have a communist, Nazi, and gay mayor here."

"This volcanic winter will be harsh do to all that sulfur dioxide in the air from Yellowstone," said Phil, "Just glad it wasn't a super eruption and we could get a gay mayor someday."

"We could indeed have a gay mayor someday these days is more tolorent in fact of course," said Lil, "And the school board member running for mayor will win the election."

"It will be a harsh volcanic winter in fact and snow will come i hope after preschool today," said Kimi, "And we will never have a communist or Nazi mayor here."

"My sister will win the election and she could help us in the volcanic winter here in fact," said the teacher, "And we will never have a communist or Nazi mayor here."

After preschool it started to snow do to the volcanic winter and all homeless people are in shelters do to the volcanic winter there. And said salt trucks will use salt to make the streets safer. And glad they have lighted green houses do to the volcanic winter there. And know it will just be a year without a summer not a decade so death won't be as bad. And know the school board member running for mayor will win the election there. She helped the schools to get lighted green houses do to the volcanic winter there. We now see them in the bath together and talking there in fact.

"More lighted green houses are being built we will survive the volcanic winter here," said Tommy, "If it was a super eruption it would be more harsh."

"I bought uncooked sunflower seeds and we helped plant the dirt in our green house," said Phil, "And town hall is now building a lighted green house in fact."

"Our dad bought horseradish seeds and he planted them in the dirt there in fact," said Lil, "And we could buy more seeds of food."

"We are glad it was just a VEI seven and not a super eruption so we will survive it," said Kimi, "Our one neighbor planted tobacco in his lighted green house in fact."

"I hate tobacco because it can cause cancer and we won't plant tobacco there," said Chuckie, "And our dad planted mint in our lighted green house in fact."

All decided to all plant mint in their lighted green houses there. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	46. Buying seeds

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about volcanic winter like Tamobra in fact of course. They know that volcanic winter is harsh and all know it will be a year without a summer. And know Yellowstone eruption could had been much more worse than the seven they got from it of course. And know they have lighted green houses so they will survive that volcanic winter for about a year. When the weather returns to normal. The school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a park. We see them all talking now about it.

"She will be our next mayor here and she is helping people during the volcanic winter," said Tommy, "And is building a new shelter and two more lighted green houses in fact."

"She is also selling seeds for people who has lighted green houses which is nice of her in fact," said Phil, "I bought uncooked pumpkin seeds as well as watermelon seeds from her."

"I bought onion seeds from her same as garlic seeds so more food for us in fact of course," said Lil, "I could buy flowers that isn't poisonous for us to eat."

"I will buy some potato seeds from her same as green pepper seeds which i do like in fact," said Kimi, "And mom bought garlic seeds from a store."

"I know my sister will be our next mayor here she will give a speech tomorrow in fact," said the teacher, "One seed she sold out of is red cabbage."

One man bought grape seeds from her so he will make wine and Betty and Howard will also. As in Phil and Lil's parents and will make grape juice for them kids. And know children can't drink booze yet it is illegal in fact. And them kids bought those seeds they said they would buy. One person near them bought olive seeds from her. And bought grape tomato seeds from her in fact. One person they know bought chili peeper seeds from her. And will sell them in a market during the volcanic winter there. We see them in the bath together talking about what they could get next seeds to plant.

"My mom said she will buy zucchini seeds and okra seeds from her in fact of course," said Tommy, "I will buy banana pepper seeds from her."

"Mom said she will buy jalapeño seeds and turnip seeds from her and plant them in fact, "Last seeds i will buy is cherry tomato seeds and plant them."

"One person near by said he will plant Marijuana in his lighted green house in fact," said Lil, "Last seeds i will buy is egg plant seeds."

"Marijuana is legal in our state here so he might have to pay a tax to plant it in fact," said Kimi, "Last seeds i will buy is strawberry seeds."

"I heard he will pay the tax so he could plant Marijuana in his lighted green house," said Chuckie, "Last seeds i will buy is purple okra seeds."

And it started to snow there do to the volcanic winter there in fact. See what happens next chapter here of could course.


	47. Snowing

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about how volcanoes could create volcanic winter's. And now it started to snow outside it is a volcanic winter in fact of course. And glad they built lighted green houses to last a year during the volcanic winter. Global cooling is now going on in fact of course. And that snow will come down more hard as in more snow coming down. And they will play in the snow after it stops coming down. And will build a snowman and have snowball fighting. We see them talking there about who will be next mayor there.

"I think the school board member running for mayor will win the election here in fact," said Tommy, "And now it is snowing outside."

"She is having more lighted green houses built one at town hall and one at a homeless shelter," said Phil, "And yes it is snowing outside here of course."

"She will be elected mayor here she is building one more lighted green house here," said Lil, "As in our town here it is at the retirement community."

"She will be our next mayor here she is a good woman and i know her well," said Kimi, "And had a new shelter for the homeless shelter."

"She will indeed be our next mayor here she had another lighted green house built," said the teacher, "And this volcanic winter will be harsh."

The Nazi running for mayor said national socialism is coming and built a small lighted green house. All he planted was tomatoes, cucumbers, and zucchini. The lawyer running for mayor said he built a green house at his business which is true. And the helicopter mom running for mayor said she will build a lighted green house at her house. And the school board member running for mayor said she will build a lighted green house at a local elementary school. She is having it built now. She is leading big in the local poll. And she will be elected mayor there and current mayor will retire soon. We see them talking in the bath now.

"I love having baths and the school board member running for mayor will win the election," said Tommy, "This volcanic winter will be harsh."

She is now having more lighted green houses built here one will be at a local park in fact of course," said Phil, "And i love having baths are here."

"Another lighted green house is being built at another park and a farmer is building one," said Lil, "And he supports the school board member running for mayor here."

"I heard the Nazi running for mayor here is going to build a small lighted green house," said Kimi, "And she will be our next mayor here in fact."

"I don't like the Nazi running for mayor here he is a mean man and was a bully when he was a kid," said Chuckie, "The school board member running for mayor will win the election."

That school board member running for mayor had another lighted green house built. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	48. Gay Dentist arrested

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning about taking care of their teeth to prevent tooth decay and such. And has no idea the Nazi's is holding a rally in the park and now heard about it. Two kids there said they have a Dentist appointment after preschool today. Them two is Phil and Lil in fact. But for now they are in preschool having some fun there. And Tommy said he also has a Dentist appointment as well after preschool. And one girl said his grandpa has dentures same as most old people. We see them talking there in preschool.

"I also have a Dentist appointment after preschool today and my grandpa has dentures," said Tommy, "Two Dentist i don't trust two gay one's in fact."

"I am glad we don't go to that Dentist office one touched a kids private parts without permission," said Phil, "All he was supposed to do was clean his teeth."

"We don't trust them at all in fact of course he should get arrested for doing that in fact," said Lil, "We go to the same Dentist as you."

"I hope both gay Dentist gets arrested for what they do to boys getting teeth cleaned," said Kimi, "This volcanic winter is harsh."

"I heard that Dentist office could close down if they keep up what you kids said," said the teacher, "And yes this volcanic winter is harsh."

And it will start snowing again it is a harsh volcanic winter and the two gay Dentist was arrested and charged with crimes. And know that Dentist office will be closed down for good. One boy who had his private parts touched is son of a school board member. He as in that boy said don't touch him there and did it anyway. His dad is also an elected official is a judge. That boy isn't gay he is straight and Dentist aren't supposed to touch private parts. And what them two did was a crime all they supposed to just touch is their teeth. We now see them still talking there at preschool.

"I heard them two gay Dentist was arrested and charged with crimes in fact of course," said Tommy, "Dentist aren't supposed to touch private parts."

"Glad we never went to that Dentist office because what they do to boys in fact of course," said Phil, "Dentist just neds to touch teeth only in fact of course."

"I hope that Dentist office closes down for good because what them two did in fact," said Lil, "Them two gay Dentist was arrested and charged."

"I heard them two gay Dentist was arrested and charged with crime for what they did," said Kimi, "I hope both gay Dentist goes to prison."

"Them two gay Dentist should be ashamed of themselves all they was supposed to is clean their teeth," said the teacher, "And i also hope they are found guilty and sent to prison."

The town closed down that Dentist office because what they did. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	49. Park and bath talk

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the park talking and playing and heard the school board member running for mayor give her speech. And hopes the communist and Nazi comes there. And know a gay man is running for mayor went there. And hope he doesn't get elected mayor there in fact of course. And hopes the school board member running for mayor will win the election there. And hopes the Nazi's doesn't have a rally there. And will build a lighted green house at the school board. We see them talking there of course.

"We won't elect a communist, Nazi, or gay mayor here we will elect the school board member," said Tommy, "Our current mayor will retire when our new mayor takes office."

"We know the school board member running for mayor will win the election and build new schools," said Phil, "And i know the current mayor will retire do to his wife being wheelchair bound."

"We won't elect that gay man i heard he is a queen and heard he was castrated in fact," said Lil, "I don't want him to be our next mayor here."

"We know the school board member running for mayor will win the election here," said Kimi, "And i also heard that the gay man was castrated."

"I know some gay men gets castrated and i don't like him of course in fact," said Chuckie, "And i will buy more seeds to plant."

His husband said that queen was castrated and said he built a small lighted green house at his store. And the Nazi's are coming there and will leave it when they show up. They know Tommy and Dil is Jewish as in Phil and them. Phil and Lil is Catholic and is friends with the Jews. Nazi's are Holocaust deniers and one man there is a Holocaust survivor. Said the Holocaust did happen and he is for the school board member running for mayor there. And most people left the park when the Nazi's came there. And later them kids are having a bath together so they are all naked there.

"I am against the Nazi's same as the communist and that gay man in fact," said Tommy, "Now we are here in the bath together having some fun."

"We know the Holocaust did happen and the Nazi's deny's it we are against them," said Phil, "And i love baths for we can be naked and play in it here."

"I know the gay man running for mayor was castrated he will lose the election big," said Lil, "And yes the Holocaust did happen."

"We won't elect that gay man running for mayor same as the communist and Nazi," said Kimi, "And yes the Holocaust did happen."

"We don't need a gay mayor here we will elect the school board member in fact," said Chuckie, "And we are against that Nazi running for mayor here."

Next chapter they return to preschool and gives out seeds to plant to grow food. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	50. Harsh volcanic winter

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool and heard the school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a golf store got some support there and leading big in the poll. The current mayor will retire when one who is elected mayor takes office. And the volcanic winter is kind of harsh but nice now. The school board member running for mayor built a lighted green house at a local Catholic elementary school in fact. And the priest will vote for her same as two who works for him. We see them talking now about the coming election.

"The school board member running for mayor will win the coming election in fact," said Tommy, "Our current mayor will retire when one who is elected mayor takes office."

"I know she will win the coming election she has best ideas like education and family values," said Phil, "She is now having a lighted green house built at a farm in fact of course."

"I heard the gay man running for mayor was castrated and he is the gay sterotype," said Lil, "This volcanic winter is harsh in fact."

"I don't trust a gay man running for mayor here same as the communist and Nazi," said Kimi, "And this volcanic winter will last just a year."

"My sister will be elected mayor here she knows them lighted green houses could be used longer," said the teacher, "She has best ideas of course."

She had a small lighted green house at the new park built there and got support after she gave a speech there. And she planted tomatoes, cucumbers, and bell peepers. The Nazi running for mayor said he will plant tobacco in his. And said smoking tobacco causes cancer and other bad stuff. One former candidate for mayor said building lighted green houses is a bad idea and glad he wasn't elected mayor there. We see them talking now in the bath at home in fact. And is still talking about the coming election and supports the school board member running for mayor in fact.

"I know she will be elected mayor as in that school board member in fact of course," said Tommy, "And this bath feels great."

"That school board member running for mayor will win the coming election she has good ideas," said Phil, "And my parents will vote for her."

"I heard the Nazi running for mayor will plant tobacco in his lighted green house," said Lil, "I hope this volcanic winter will last just a year."

"She will be our next mayor here as in that school board member in fact of course," said Kimi, "This volcanic winter will be harsh."

"She said she will plant jalapeño peppers in her lighted green house in fact and sell them," said Dil, "And i heard the Nazi running for mayor planted tobacco in his."

The school board member running for mayor will win the coming election. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	51. Park talk 2

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool and heard the school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a farm in front of a lighted green house got some support. She is way in the lead in the local poll. And had a small park built on a vacant lot. She got more support there in fact of course. It is a park for people with a disability. Both we can see and not see in fact of course. That includes a blind kid and a kid in a wheelchair. And doesn't include them in fact but will still will be able to go to it we see them talking there in fact.

"It will still be a public park even though made for them we can still go there," said Tommy, "It includes that kid in the wheelchair."

"It will also includes that blind boy there and he said it is for everyone in fact," said Phil, "None of us has a disability but can still enjoy it."

"I heard a rumor a park for music could be built soon like that of a long time ago," said Lil, "I don't want a park to pay to go in."

"Town charter says no public park can charge money to go in one theme parks can," said Kimi, "My mom read that to me of course."

"If someone did do that would be arrested do to the town charter in fact," said the teacher, "My sister will be our next mayor here."

They heard Nazi's had a rally in a park and glad they was in preschool and not that park there in fact. One gay couple wants to build a gay park there. They said they won't go in a gay park as in the group. And them two supports that gay man running for mayor. Them two is his friend and said he would build one if elected mayor. He won't be elected mayor but could still build a park like that. Most churches said it would be a park filled with sin. So they will lead a protest against them. And even the group will go there in fact and are against it. We see them in the new park now.

"This is a good park and i see a boy there looks like he has down syndrome," said Tommy, "And some regular kids is also here."

"I am against a gay park we know parks shouldn't be full of sin should be for all," said Phil, "I will go with our parents to protest against it."

"Most kids here is regular kids and we are against a gay park here in fact," said Lil, "Parks should be for everyone in fact of course."

"I indeed do have down syndrome and i am against a gay park in fact," said a boy, "I know you kids are just regular kids."

"I am blind and i am also against a gay park here in this town here in fact," said a girl, "This park is also for everyone here."

One gay boy there said a gay park is a good idea and know he is a gay boy. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	52. School and bath talk

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool and heard the school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a store. She is way in the lead in the local poll in that town there. And heard the Nazi's are having a rally in the park and glad they are in preschool now and not the park of course. The communist running for mayor gave a speech at a store his brother owns. The volcanic winter is still going on it is cold. And one goth boy said he will vote for the school board member for mayor. We see them at preschool talking now.

"The school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a store in fact," said Tommy, "This volcanic winter is harsh in fact."

"She will be our next mayor as in the school board member she has the best ideas here," said Phil, "This volcanic winter will be harsh but could have been worse."

"She built a lighted green house at our preschool here i see it now of course in fact," said Lil, "I hope this volcanic winter won't last long."

"I heard one former candidate for mayor said building lighted green houses is a bad idea," said Kimi, "I am glad he wasn't elected mayor here."

"My sister will be our next mayor here she can help us in this year of a volcanic winter," said the teacher, "She knows this volcanic winter will last a bit under a year."

That former candidate for mayor is for the lawyer running for mayor there in fact of course. And that volcanic winter will last a bit under a year in fact. That Nazi running for mayor planted more tobacco in his lighted green house. He will lose the election big in fact. They need food planted not tobacco and looks bad for him. Because he is planting more tobacco instead of more food. And the school board member will win the election to become next mayor there. She expanded her lighted green house and planted lima beans and more garlic. We see them in the bath now in fact.

"She is planting more food in her lighted green house and sell them in the store," said Tommy, "And the Nazi running for mayor planted tobacco."

"We need more food and not tobacco and the school board member will win and be our next mayor," said Phil, "And the Nazi running for mayor planted tobacco not more food."

"We won't have a Nazi mayor here same as a communist and gay man of course," said Lil, "Our next mayor will be that school board member will be our next mayor here."

"Not sure why that Nazi running for mayor planted tobacco and not more food," said Kimi, "The school board member will be our next mayor here."

"He won't be our next mayor here because he planted tobacco not more food," said Chuckie, "Our next mayor here will be that school board member."

The communist running for mayor is in last place in the local poll. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	53. Next mayor

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool and heard the school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a park there. And glad the mayor is helping that school board member. He will retire after the one elected one takes office. He knows her ideas will work like education and such in fact. None of them wants the communist, Nazi, or gay man as mayor there. They want the school board member running for mayor there. The current mayor there said the school board member will be next mayor there and see them talking there.

"The school board member will be our next mayor here she is way in the lead in the poll," said Tommy, "Our current mayor will retire when one who is elected mayor here takes office."

"The worst mayor we ever had was our fifth mayor here he only served one term of course," said Phil, "He was arrested when he pulled a knife on a group of good kids back in the day."

"So far the best mayor we had was the seventh mayor here before our current mayor," said Lil, "And yes the fifth mayor we had was the worst mayor we ever had."

"Our first mayor was a charter signing person same as our second and third was a republican," said Kimi, "We had two who wasn't Democrats so i heard."

"My grandpa was alive when the charter was signed he was you kids age he is still alive," said the teacher, "He is a retired judge."

Her grandma is in a wheelchair and he is in pretty good shape he is 92 years old now in fact of course. He will talk to them kids about some could who could become a judge someday. One in the group said he could become a judge. He supports the school board member running for mayor. The second mayor was the republican mayor in fact and first mayor was a member of the green party. The rest has been Democrats like third to current of course. The school board member running for mayor is a Democrat. We see them kids in the bath talking about who is running for mayor there.

"Me and my parents supports the school board member running for mayor here of course," said Tommy, "No one here wants a communist mayor here."

"Me and my parents also supports the school board member running for mayor here of course," said Phil, "We also don't need a Nazi or gay man as our mayor."

"The gay man running for mayor is said to be castrated so what i heard in fact of course," said Lil, "And the republican running for mayor is a lawyer."

"One former candidate for mayor said building lighted green houses is a bad idea," said Kimi, "We are glad he lost the election."

"One former candidate for mayor was a farmer he lost big in an election in fact," said Dil, "The school board member running for mayor built a lighted green at a homeless shelter."

She will win the election and become that town's next mayor there. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	54. Thunder snow tonight

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool learning stuff there and the homeless shelters are full now so a forth one just opened and got five in one park and two in another park. And police found three on the streets and them eight are now safe. It can fit up to five hundred people there of course. The volcanic winter is a harsh one in fact. Thunder snow is coming tonight which would have been a thunderstorm but it is a volcanic winter do to a VEI 7 from Yellowstone in fact. Police found two holding up signs and we see them talking there of course.

"More homeless off the streets the more safe they will be during the thunder snow," said Tommy, "I hope the police finds more of them."

"I heard some of them as in homeless is under an overpass they can check it out in fact," said Phil, "I know thunder snow is very dangerous of course."

"This volcanic winter is a harsh one and i also heard the same thing i heard," said Lil, "I hope no one dies during the thunder snow."

"I heard some homeless people is in the third park of course from my mom," said Kimi, "This volcanic winter is a harsh one in fact."

"They checked both out found two in the third park and five under the overpass," said the teacher, "Them seven are now safe."

And found three more in a vacant house and took them in a shelter so they are also all safe now. And that new one just like the other two has heat, hot meals, and beds to sleep in. The thunder snow tonight will be very dangerous if outside. That volcanic winter is a harsh one but could have been more worse if it was a super eruption. And know a year without a summer is coming in fact. And during that time the police found two more homeless people and took them to the new homeless shelter in fact. If anyone dies they could find their dead bodies if they die. We see them talking in the bath now.

"This volcanic winter is a harsh one and it will happen when we are in bed of course," said Tommy, "This thunder snow will be a big one."

"If people die in it will find their dead bodies if they die in it of course in fact it will be a big one," said Phil, "This volcanic winter is a harsh one."

"I hope no one dies during the thunder snow that is coming tonight in fact," said Lil, "If people die in it we could find their dead bodies in fact."

"This volcanic winter is a harsh one and thunder snow is very dangerous in fact," said Kimi, "And lets hope no one dies during the thunder snow."

"I hate this volcanic winter it is killing crops and i am afraid of thunder snow," said Chuckie, "I hope no tame animals die during it."

That night the thunder snow began and no one is on the streets so no one will die. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	55. Park and bath talk 2

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at park and the school board member running for mayor is also there in fact. She said she is for education and family values and a good woman. She gave a speech that she will have more schools built and one will be were the old mill was once at of course in fact. And Tommy said it would be an elementary school in fact. Another park is also being built in fact of course. The volcanic winter is harsh but it is a good day in fact of course. We see them talking about who is running for mayor there of course.

"The school board member running for mayor will win this election here of course," said Tommy, "The current mayor will retire when the next mayor takes office."

"She will be a good mayor and i heard she is going to build a second high school in fact," said Phil, "And this volcanic winter is harsh but will last a bit less than a year in fact."

"One who is running for mayor said if elected said he would close some stores down," said Lil, "And this volcanic winter is harsh."

"That one who wants to do that is the Nazi he will lose this election here of course," said Kimi, "And the school board member will become next mayor here."

"I know the communist running for mayor will come in last place in the election," said Dil, "And this volcanic winter is harsh in fact."

They left the park when the Nazi's came because they are against them because Tommy and Dil is Jewish, Kimi is Asian, and Suzy is black. And Phil and Lil is Catholic and the next mayor is also a Catholic in fact. And has yet to have a Jewish mayor there of course. One who could run for mayor someday is a Muslim of course. He is an Arab and know who he is in fact his name is Abdulla but won't get elected in fact do to his strange ideas he has. The Nazi's held a rally in the park and gave his speech got no support at all. We see them in the bath talking about who is running for mayor there.

"The school board member running for mayor will win this election here of course," said Tommy, "Her ideas will help our town here."

"Her ideas are good and our current mayor will retire a happy man if she wins which she will," said Phil, "Glad we won't have a communist mayor here of course."

"She sure will be our next mayor here of course she is also a good woman in fact," said Lil, "We also won't have a Nazi mayor here."

"She will be a great mayor here she has best ideas she is a powerful woman," said Kimi. "We won't have a gay mayor here."

"She is a good person unlike that communist who is mean and rude in fact," said Chuckie, "We are now in the bath now in fact."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of what will happen next of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	56. Preschool and bath 3

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool leaning stuff and heard the school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a park. They want her to be the next mayor there. And know the Nazi running for mayor gave a speech in another park after a rally they had. And the communist running for mayor gave a speech at a store. And heard the helicopter mom gave a speech in the smallest park in town. And heard the current mayor said he wants the school board member running for mayor to be next mayor there. We see them talking there in fact.

"I am glad she is leading in the local poll she will be our next mayor here in fact," said Tommy, "We don't support the Nazi running for mayor here."

"She will be our next mayor here she has best ideas to be a good mayor here in fact," said Phil, "We also won't have a gay mayor here this time in fact."

"She will be our next mayor here and she is running on education and family values," said Lil, "We won't have a communist mayor here."

"She would be our first mayor to come from the school board here in fact of course," said Kimi, "Our current mayor came from the town council."

"My sister will be our next mayor here she has the best ideas here of course," said the teacher, "And one former candidate for mayor is mean."

That one mean man said building lighted green houses is a bad idea and glad he wasn't elected mayor. And that volcanic winter is harsh but will last under a year. The school board member running for mayor gave a speech at one there. She said the volcanic winter could have been much more worse. The current mayor said she has what it takes to lead that town there. She had one more lighted green house built and planted corn, wheat, and soy beans in it. We see them talking there of course in the bath now.

"She will be our next mayor here of course she is very popular here of course," said Tommy, "This bath feels so good in fact."

"She had another lighted green house built and planted good stuff to eat in one," said Phil, "And i love having hot baths here in fact."

"She will be our next mayor here of course she has best ideas here this time," said Lil, "And i always did love having baths."

"She will indeed be our next mayor here and said when growing season begins soon," said Kimi, "I love baths because we can be naked."

"She will be our next mayor here and glad no snow storm hit here of course," said Dil, "The snow storm hit north of us in fact."

The current mayor said she will be their next mayor there of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	57. Our next mayor 2

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool leaning stuff and heard the school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a store and got some support there in fact. The lawyer running for mayor gave a speech in a park got two to vote for him. No one there wants a communist mayor there. They also don't support the Nazi running for mayor same as the gay man running for mayor there. The current mayor there supports the school board member running for mayor there. We see them talking there about it in fact of course.

"She will be our next mayor here in this town here she has best ideas here," said Tommy, "We won't have a communist mayor here."

"I know she will win this election here i like her ideas she will be a good mayor here," said Phil, "We also won't have a Nazi mayor here in fact."

"She will be our next mayor here and our current mayor supports her in fact," said Lil, "We won't have a gay mayor here in fact."

"The current mayor supports her and first to come from the school board in fact," said Kimi, "We also won't have a helicopter mom mayor here."

"My sister will be our next mayor here her ideas are very good in fact of course," said the teacher, "Our current mayor supports her."

She gave a speech at a park said she will have a new park built as well as new schools as well in fact. The current mayor is there with her and said she will be the next mayor there in fact. One former candidate for mayor said building lighted green houses is a bad idea and they are glad he wasn't elected mayor there. They know that gay man running for mayor gave a speech at another park got no support at all. And the goth boy and goth girl supports the school board member running for mayor there. We see them in the park after preschool and see them talking there now in fact.

"She gave a good speech here she will be our next mayor here in fact," said Tommy, "She has good ideas here the current mayor supports her."

"She will be our next mayor here i am glad our current mayor supports her in fact," said Phil, "She is way in the lead in the poll so she is our next mayor here in fact."

"Glad we won't have a communist mayor here in fact of course she is our next mayor," said Lil, "Our current mayor supports her."

"We know she will be our next mayor here i am glad our current mayor supports her," said Kimi, "Glad that we won't have a Nazi mayor here."

"We know she will be our next mayor here with her ideas she has in fact of course," said Didi, "We will vote for her in fact."

They saw four more to vote for her for next mayor there in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	58. Next mayor there

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool leaning stuff and heard the school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a park. And know the communist running for mayor is mean and rude. The Nazi running for mayor gave a speech at another park after a rally there in fact of course. The volcanic winter is harsh but will last under a year. The current mayor supports the school board member running for mayor there. And won't have a communist, Nazi, and gay mayor there. We see them talking there in preschool there.

"The school board member running for mayor will win the election in fact of course," said Tommy, "This volcanic winter is harsh in fact."

"We won't have a communist mayor here of course same as a Nazi and gay mayor here," said Phil, She is having another lighted green house built."

"She will also have more schools built same as at least one more park built in fact," said Lil, "She will plant soy beans in it of course."

"She will be our next mayor here she is in the lead in the local poll here of course," said Kimi, "We know the current mayor will retire when the new mayor takes office."

"My sister will be our next mayor here she has good ideas here in this town here," said the teacher, "She will be our next mayor here."

She had that lighted green house built and planted soy beans in it she is very popular in fact of course. They heard one former candidate said only the strong will survive the volcanic winter there. He also thinks that building lighted green houses is a bad idea and glad he wasn't elected mayor there. He is mean and rude and want him to leave that town for good. Rumors have it he is a Nazi and glad he wasn't elected mayor there. The current mayor supports the school board member running for mayor there. We see them in the bath having a good time and talking there in fact of course.

"She will be our next mayor here of course she is very popular here of course," said Tommy, "She will be our first mayor from the school board."

"I know she will be our next mayor here she will have one more park built here," said Phil, "She could build on more lighted green house here."

"She is a good woman who will be our next mayor here in this town here in fact," said Lil, "She cares about everyone here."

"She will be our next mayor here in fact we won't have a Nazi mayor here in fact," said Kimi, "Our current mayor supports her."

"We know she will be our next mayor here in fact she is a good woman as well," said Dil, "The communist running for mayor planted tobacco."

Next chapter they will talk to all candidates even the mean ones in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	59. Mean man arrested

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool leaning stuff and heard the school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a store. That volcanic winter is harsh in fact of course. The current mayor supports the school board member running for mayor there. She is in the lead in the local poll. The communist running for mayor is in last place in the local poll. He planted tobacco in his lighted green house there. The Nazi's is having a rally in the biggest park there and glad they are in preschool now. We see them talking now of course.

"Glad we are here in preschool not the park because the Nazi's is there in fact," said Tommy, "The school board member will be our next mayor here."

"I am glad she will be our next mayor here she has best ideas in this election here," said Phil, "This volcanic winter is harsh but glad just under a year of course."

"She will be elected mayor here she has best ideas in this election here of course," said Lil, "We will get a snow storm soon do to this volcanic winter here."

"She will be our next mayor here because her ideas is good in fact of course," said Kimi, "I know it could be thunder snow in fact."

"She had another lighted green house built and planted onions and peppers," said the teacher, "She will be our next mayor here."

The mean man who once ran for mayor said only the strong will survive said lighted green houses is a bad idea. And glad he wasn't elected mayor there. He was arrested when he was going to tear down all lighted green houses in fact. He is a mean man who likes the Nazi's in fact of course. The communist running for mayor planted more tobacco in a lighted green house. And know it could cause cancer and other bad stuff. We see them in the bath now and talking about who the next mayor will be. And we see them talking about stuff in fact of course. About who the next mayor will be.

"The next mayor will be that school board member she will be a good mayor here," said Tommy, "Glad that mean man was arrested today.

"She will be elected mayor here she has good ideas like family values and education," said Phil, "That mean man was arrested today when he wanted to tear down all lighted green houses."

"She will be our next mayor here of course she has good ideas in fact of course," said Lil, "He was arrested today in fact of course."

"We won't have a communist mayor here same as a Nazi and gay mayor here," said Kimi, "I was glad that mean man was arrested today."

"The communist running for mayor here planted tobacco in his lighted green house," said Didi, "You kids are having fun in the bath there."

That mean man was charged with crimes and could get three years in prison. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	60. New store opens

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool leaning stuff and heard the school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a new store that just opened it is a resale store. It is good new store there and takes donations in fact of course. And will go there after preschool and buy some stuff there. It has good stuff in it such as toys, books, and clothes. And it just opened today in fact and owned by a good family. And it is a good new store in fact of course. And after preschool went there and we see them talking there in fact of course.

"This is a good new store and glad it just opened today in fact of course," said Tommy, "We might be in a volcanic winter but new stores can open."

"I know this volcanic winter is harsh but won't last longer than a year of course," said Phil, "I am glad this new store i will donate my baby clothes to this place here."

"I know it will be a year without a summer it is a harsh one in fact of course," said Lil, "I will also donate my baby clothes here of course."

"I love this new store here i will also donate my baby clothes as well of course," said Kimi, "I am glad this volcanic winter will last less than a year."

"I also love this new store here of course and i will donate my old clothes as well," said Chuckie, "This volcanic winter is a harsh one."

They bought clothes and toys there and a snow storm is coming it is thunder snow which is very dangerous if outside. They will be inside when it is going on of course. And the school board member running for mayor gave a speech there and she will be the next mayor there in fact. And the communist running for mayor there is growing tobacco in his lighted green house in fact of course. And he will come in last place in the election there in fact. The Nazi's held a rally in a park and met by people who are against them in fact. We see them in the bath talking in fact of course.

"That is a good new store here and i will also donate my baby clothes and toys," said Tommy, "I am against Nazi's in fact."

"I am glad we went to that new store and i will get my old baby clothes together," said Phil, "We are all against the Nazi's in fact of course."

"We know one running for mayor was castrated and i love the new store there," said Lil, "We don't need a castrated mayor here of course."

"The school board member running for mayor will win the election and be next mayor," said Kimi, "I love having baths here."

"I am glad we went to that new store there it was neat i love it in fact," said Dil, "I love having baths i see my boy parts here."

Next chapter will be a snow storm as in thunder snow in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	61. Mayor talk and bath

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool leaning stuff and heard the school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a park in fact. She will be their next mayor there. She will have new schools built and she supports group homes as well as for family values in fact of course. She will win it. The volcanic winter is harsh and glad it will last under a year. The communist running for mayor supports big tobacco in fact. The Nazi's went to that park for a rally. He got no support at all. We see them talking there in fact of course.

"We know the school member running for mayor will win the election in fact," said Tommy, "We don't need a Nazi mayor he is a mean man."

"We also don't need a communist mayor here same as a gay mayor in fact of course," said Phil, "We support the school board member running for mayor here."

"We know she will be our next mayor here in fact of course she is a good woman," said Lil, "We know she will be our next mayor here."

"She had more lighted green houses here she is going to our next mayor here," said Kimi, "She will win the election here in fact."

"My sister will be our next mayor here in fact her ideas is the best in fact," said the teacher, "I am glad she will win the election here."

The communist running for mayor gave a speech at his house and said communism could work. One person there said true communism is impossible as in can't happen. And he is a goth boy who supports the school board member running for mayor there in fact. Then more there also is against the communist running for mayor there in fact. And he will come in last place in the election there. And know the school board member running for mayor will win the election. She is very popular in fact of course. We see them in the bath talking about the coming election there in fact of course.

"The school board member running for mayor will win the election in fact of course," said Tommy, "She will be our next mayor here in fact."

"She has the best ideas she will be our next mayor here in fact of course she is smart," said Phil, "She will be our next mayor here i like her."

"She will be our next mayor here in this town here and will build new schools here," said Lil, "She will be our next mayor here in this town here."

"She will win the election here and our parents will vote for hr she will be our next mayor here," said Kimi, "She will win the election here in fact."

"One running for mayor is very dangerous as in the Nazi running for mayor here in fact," said Dil, "She will be our next mayor here in fact."

She had the last lighted green house there which will help feed people. See what happens next chapter here in fact.


	62. New park coming

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool leaning stuff and heard the school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a store and got three to vote for her of course. The Nazi's is the park and they are glad they are at preschool not the park. She as in school board member is at a store. The current mayor will retire when the next mayor takes office in fact of course. The election will happen in less than a month. And the lawyer running for mayor gave a speech at the small park. We see them talking there in fact of course.

"She will be our next mayor here in fact of course and she is a good woman in fact," said Tommy, "She will win the election in fact of course."

"I know she will be our next mayor here swhe is a good woman in fact of course in fact," said Phil, "She is leading big in the local poll in fact of course."

"She will be a good mayor here in this town here in fact of course," said Lil, "She hopes to have new schools built in fact of course."

She would be our second woman mayor ere the first was twenty years ago," said Kimi, "She would be the first mayor from the school board."

"She will be a better mayor than that woman from twenty years ago in fact," said the teacher, "She will build new schools here in fact."

The one from twenty years ago just died at the age of one hundred years old in fact of course. The gay man running for mayor wants a gay park there and was rejected in fact of course. No one there wants a gay park in that town in fact of course. He did get his private parts removed from him in fact of course. And knows he has to sit to pee like a girl. No one in school who likes him in fact of course. The school board member running for mayor wants to build a park for everyone. One running for mayor there wants a park to pay to use and he will lose the election in fact of course we see them in the bath talking there in fact.

"I won't go in a park to pay to use because that would be wrong in fact of course," said Tommy, "I love having baths in fact of course."

"I won't go in a gay park it would be a sinful kind of park in fact of course in fact," said Phil, "And i also love having baths here in fact of course."

"One wants to close some parks and tear down all playgrounds he will lose," said Lil, "And i also love having baths here in fact."

"That one who wants to do that is the communist running for mayor in fact," said Kimi, "And i love having baths here in fact we are all naked here in fact."

"I don't trust a gay man running for mayor here in fact of course," said Chuckie, "And i love having baths here in fact of course."

One running for the school board is a school teacher in the high school. See what happens next chapter here in fact of course.


	63. Good woman

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool leaning stuff and heard the school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a park. She will be elected mayor there in fact of course. The Nazi running for mayor gave a speech at a small park there in town. He is a mean man who is also rude in fact. She as in school board member gave another speech at a new store in town. She knows she got things done in the school board there. The communist running for mayor gave a speech at the bowling alley and we see them talking now in fact of course.

"She will be our next mayor here in town she is a powerful woman in fact of course," said Tommy, "She is a good mayor here in fact."

"We won't have a communist mayor here in town same as a Nazi and a Eunuch mayor here," said Phil, "She will win the election here in fact."

"We know she makes good speeches and she will be our next mayor here in town in fact," said Lil, "She is a good school board member here in town."

"She will be elected mayor here in fact she will win the election here in fact of course," said Kimi, "She will be our next mayor here in fact."

"She will indeed win the election here and be our next mayor here in fact of course," said the teacher, "She knows how local governments work."

She gave a good speech at the best park in town she got support there big time in fact of course. The current mayor supports her running for mayor there. She will be the next mayor there in town in fact of course. She will win the election for mayor there in fact. She will work because they will vote on a possible new school. She voted yes same as all but one the only Libertarian in it. He said e could run for mayor in four years in fact of course. And he won't win it in fact of course. We see them kids in the bath talking and playing there in fact of course.

"She will be elected mayor here in town she is a good school board member in fact," said Tommy, "She will be our next mayor here."

"One who once ran for mayor here in town said building lighted green houses is a bad idea," said Phil, "She will win the election as in school board member will be our next mayor here."

"She will be our next mayor here in town she had new lighted green houses during the volcanic winter here," said Lil, "She will be a good mayor here in town in fact."

"This volcanic winter is harsh but will last less than a year here in fact of course," said Kimi, "She is a good woman in fact."

"I will be glad when the volcanic winter will lift so we can go back to normal here," said Dil, "Now we are in the bath now."

The current mayor will retire when the next mayor takes office in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here in fact.


	64. Nice bath there

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at preschool leaning stuff and heard the school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a store. She will win The election to be it's next mayor there. The Nazi running for mayor gave a speech at a park. He is unpopular in fact of course. He won't win the election. He will lose big but won't come in last place it will be the communist. And the gay man running was castrated as in his private parts was removed. He said having them was bad so he had them removed. We see them all talking there in the bath.

"Not sure why he had his male parts removed we still have ours in fact of course," said Tommy, "I see mine when i look down and i love it."

"I see mine it is long and gives us males the ability to stand up to pee in fact of course," said Phil, "He is a gay man and I don't trust him in fact."

"I have girl parts between my legs and Chuckle has an uncut one," said Lil, "Before we got naked once I thought all had parts like me here."

"I knew of them parts before my mom gave me a bath with a boy," said Kimi, " So I knew before we all had baths together in fact of course. "

"I saw my boy parts after I was circumcised which is common in boys," said Dil, " And I never seen an uncut one until I saw Chuckle naked. "

They are playing with bath toys so they won't need with their private parts in fact of course. It would cause their parts to become erect. They are naked without shame. They know they are just little kids so too young for shame in fact of course in fact. And know Angelica can take a bath by herself in fact of course. She has shame and she saw boys naked. She knows her body looks. She saw the gay man who was castrated naked before and saw he as nothing there. She said he has to have them. He told her he had them removed from him. We see them still talking there.

"The school board member will be elected mayor here in this town here," said Tommy, "I won't support a communist mayor."

"She will be our next mayor here and we won't have a Nazi or communist mayor," said Phil, "Same a gay Eunuch in fact of course."

"We know the mayor supports her and she is a smart woman in fact," said Lil, "We won't elect them people as mayor in fact."

"She will be our next mayor in fact she is very popular in fact," said Kimi, "I love having bath we can be naked which we are."

"I will be glad when i get circumcised that is why i am in here now," said Chuckie, "I love having baths and i love being naked."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter in this long story here of course. See what happens next chapter here in fact.


	65. Park and bath fun

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the park having fun there and saw the school board member running for mayor there in fact. She will win the election and the current mayor will retire happy. The volcanic winter is harsh but will last just under a year in fact. She will win the election in that town there. She will be their next mayor there she is smart and will build more lighted green houses and schools. She had a new slide in that park there. She will win big in that election and won't have a communist mayor. We see them all talking there.

"She will win big in that election and become our next mayor here in fact," said Tommy, "She will be a good mayor here in fact."

"We know she will win the election and she will have more schools built here in fact," said Phil, "She will be a good mayor here in town."

"She will be our next mayor here in town and she is smart as well as nice," said Lil, "She had a lighted green house here in fact."

"She knows how to make this town here in fact of course kids in fact," said Didi, "She is a Democrat here in fact of course in fact."

"We won't have a Nazi mayor same as a communist and Eunuch in fact," said Betty, "We know she has good ideas here in fact."

The helicopter mom also came there said she will build a park for people who is disabled in fact. She never lost an election and will be it's next mayor there. As in school board member not helicopter mom. She as in the helicopter knows that Eunuch had all his private parts removed. And said he never should have had them removed now he has to sit to pee. He was there and said he never loved his private parts in fact of course. She will build new schools and will use grants to help build new schools in fact of course. We see them in the bath talking as they play naked.

"I love having baths and glad we all have private parts in fact of course," said Tommy, "I see my boy parts now in fact of course."

"Only place we can be naked and play and i see my boy parts in fact of course," said Phil, "Someday we can reproduce in fact of course."

"I love having baths here and i see my girl parts between my legs in fact," said Lil, "I love being naked in fact of course in fact."

"I love being a girl i see my girl parts between my legs in fact of course," said Kimi, "I had baths with a boy before in fact."

"I see my boy parts and i love being naked here in fact of course," said Dil, "I also love having baths here in fact of course."

Them kids is having fun in the bath being naked in fact and play and get clean. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	66. Park and mayor talk

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the park having fun there after preschool in fact of course. They see the school board member running for mayor give a speech about her ideas in fact. And know one former candidate for mayor thinks building lighted green houses and the rich will survive in fact of course. He said he will run for mayor in four years in fact. He will never be mayor there. The current mayor is for the school board member running for mayor there in fact. They know the volcanic winter is harsh. And will last just under a year in fact of course.

"She will be our next mayor here in this town here in fact of course she is smart in fact," said Tommy, "She has good ideas to build new schools in fact."

"She will win the election and she will be will build a new lighted green house in fact of course," said Phil, "She will be a good mayor here in fact of course."

"She will build new schools as well of course in fact she is smart as in very smart," said Lil, "She will be elected mayor here in fact of course."

"They said a snow storm is coming tonight do to this volcanic winter here in fact of course," said Kimi, "And she will be elected mayor here in fact."

"This volcanic winter is harsh and glad she will be our next mayor here in fact of course," said Chuckie, "She is smart in fact."

The current mayor will retire when the next mayor takes office and supports the school board member running for mayor in fact. The Nazi running for mayor said he would build a park for all who supports him in fact of course. He won't be its next mayor there in that town there in fact of course. He will be arrested when he will lose the election big band will hurt people. One former candidate for mayor said building lighted green houses is a bad idea. He is a mean man in fact of course. They don't like Nazi's in fact of course. He lost big last time. He will be arrested when he would hurt people we still see them talking this time in the bath of course in fact.

"One former candidate for mayor is a mean man and his buddy is running now in fact," said Tommy, "Our next mayor will be the school board member running for mayor in fact of course."

"She is smart and next mayor here she will win the election big in fact of course in fact," said Phil, " She will help many people here in this town like the poor and homeless in fact of course. "

"She is a good woman who cares for people in fact course," said Lil, "She will be elected mayor and will work with others as well as town council and school board."

"One former candidate for mayor is mean and same as his buddy in fact," said Kimi, " Now we are having a nice and hot bath here in fact of course. "

"She is also smart and she will be out next mayor here in fact of course," said Dil, "She will be a good mayor here in this town here in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	67. Park and bath

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the park having fun there after preschool in fact of course. They see all the candidates for mayor is there for a special debate there in fact of course. And see te gay man running for mayor there has no private parts. And will ask him why he had them removed from him. He said he hated having them. Said he doesn't mind sitting to pee like a girl. Said his male parts in a jar. He can't reproduce and standing to pee in fact. He will show them he has nothing there. We see them talking there of course.

"I don't want to lose my boy parts i like mine attached to my body in fact," said Tommy, " He had his male parts removed which is gross in fact. "

"He is a known gay man and not sure why he was castrated besides hating them," said Phil , "I don't want mine removed like he did and I am not gay."

"His partner had him castrated and we know you like girls being a straight boy," said Lil, "He has a front as smooth as my front if course."

"He is a bad man as well and not sure why his partner had him castrated," said Kimi, "And I don't want to see him naked in fact of course."

"He shouldn't have been castrated it is gross in fact of course in fact of course," said Betty, " Boy parts are good looking in fact of course in fact. "

Later they went home they are all naked and see each other's private parts. One gay boy said he wants his boy parts removed someday in fact. He is with them now who said his boy parts is ugly. And Phil said it isn't bad looking. He said hates his boy parts in fact of course. And said he could get turned into a girl. Said he is really transgender that he is a girl in a boys body. And said he loves playing with girl toys like dolls. And said he is a girl with boy parts. We see them talking in the bath. About who is running for mayor there in fact of course.

"You are LGBT as in a transgender person in fact of course in fact, said Tommy, "I want the school board member to be our next mayor here in fact."

"I love having boy parts and the school board member will be our next mayor here," said Phil, "And we don't need a communist mayor here in fact of course."

"I want to be a girl so I can have the same parts as a girl in fact of course," said boy, "I support the gay man running for mayor here in fact."

"I have girl parts between my legs i was born a girl who has a girls body in fact," said Lil, "I know he won't be our next mayor here the school board member will."

"I love being a boy having boy parts on me and she will be out next mayor here in fact," said Dil, "I know she will be for all people here in fact."

That boy isn't gay but a transgender person in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	68. Gross gay man

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the park and the gay man running for mayor showed he has no private parts. And told him pull his pants back up and know he was castrated in fact. And a goth boy said having his private parts removed was gross. A girl there said male parts is good looking in fact. And the school board member running for mayor said having his private parts removed was bad. And Phil, Tommy, Chuckie, and Dil wants to keep their male parts on them. We see them talking there about it in fact of course.

"Having private parts cut off is gross and he is a gross gay man of course," said Tommy, "I am glad I wasn't castrated and he should have them parts on him in fact of course."

"He has no private parts on him of course and I never want my private parts cut off in fact," said Phil, "We need a mayor who still has them parts on them in fact of course."

"We won't elect him as mayor here in this town here in fact," said Lil, "That woman as in school board member running for mayor here of course."

"He is a gross gay man in fact he had his private parts cut off in fact of course," said Kimi, "I hope he will be arrested because he showed us his lack of private parts."

"Sir that is wrong of you to do that they are under age in fact of course," said Didi, " We knew you had your private parts cut off in fact of course. "

One man there said if he was a police officer he would arrest him there in fact of course. He showed more kids his lack of private parts and was kicked out of the park. He was told not to do that but did it anyway. He will come in last place instead of the communist of course. Later them kids is in the bath so they are naked as the day they was born. And sees their private parts in the water. And know they won't be castrated. We see them talking there about who will be next mayor there in fact of course.

"The school board member running for mayor will win the election in fact of course," said Tommy, "We won't elect a gross gay man."

"We know she could be a good mayor in this town here in fact of course in fact," said Phil, "We will have a smart woman mayor here in fact."

"She will be our next mayor here in this town here in fact of course in fact," said Lil, "Maybe someday become mayor here in fact."

"She will be our next mayor here in fact she has good ideas like new schools," said Kimi, "One who ran for mayor here before is a Nazi."

"We won't elect a gross gay man as mayor here of course," said Dil, "He has his private parts cut off in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	69. New schools coming2

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the park and the gay man running mayor was arrested and the volcanic winter is harsh. But will last less than a year in fact of course. One former candidate for mayor said building lighted green houses is a bad idea in fact of course. He will never be mayor there. It appears he wants people in town to die. He said they must pay him to get food. He was wrong to run for mayor there in fact of course. The current mayor will retire when the next mayor takes office. We see them talking there in fact of course.

"We are glad the school board member running for is here talking to our teacher, principal, and janitor now in fact of course," said Tommy, "She has best ideas i ever saw she will build at least one new school or preschool in fact of course."

"She will be elected mayor here in fact She has good ideas and will build a new preschool here in fact of course," said Phil, " The gay man running for mayor was arrested and We could press charges against him after preschool in fact of course. "

"One former candidate for mayor said building lighted green houses is a bad idea in fact of course," said Lil, "We are glad he didn't get elected mayor here in fact of course and we know he is a Nazi in fact of course."

"She as in the school board member running for mayor said all three adults is for her," said Kimi, "She has best ideas and the school board voted to build a new preschool on a vacant lot It will be called Once upon a time preschool."

"A good place to build an elementary school in the field that is up for sale," said the teacher, "They can draw from all local public preschools including this good preschool here in fact of course."

The school board voted to buy that field to build a new elementary school and will get two kids there not including the group of friends. All it needs is a janitor, teachers, and principal in fact of course. They will interview three teachers to become it's principal. One is a second grade teacher and second one is a third grade teacher, and last is a shop teacher at the high school in fact of course. And hired the third grade teacher to become it's principal and hired a janitor. And he picked his sister to be his secretary. We see them talking there in the bath now in fact of course.

"We won't go to the new elementary school they picked Frank Wilson and his twin sister Megan," said Tommy, "Just a total of seven local preschools most will be from other elementary schools and new arrivals in town."

"I wonder what it's name will be it is between three names in fact of course in fact," said Phil, "They are field view, westside, and Williams in fact of course."

"We will be going to an older elementary school which will be good enough for us," said Lil, " We will still be together in one called Davidson elementary school. "

"That elementary school is rated high so we will thrive there in fact of course," said Kimi, " And half the students at the new one is new arrivals. "

"It will be called Williams elementary school in fact of course kids," said Didi, " And you kids will indeed go to Davidson elementary school in fact of course. "

The third new school will be called 123 ABC prechool. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	70. Community center speeches

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the community center were the school board member running for mayor is giving a speech in fact of course. The current mayor will retire when she takes office two months after the election. The Nazi running for mayor gave a speech at a street corner. The helicopter mom running for mayor gave a speech at her house. The communist running for mayor gave a speech at a store. The current mayor will still live in town when he retires in fact of course. The current mayor school board will work with the mayor and city council. We see them talking there about who will be next mayor there in fact of course.

"The school board member running for mayor here will be elected mayor here in fact," said Tommy, "The current mayor will retire when she takes office two months after the election here in fact of course."

"I am glad that gay man running for mayor was arrested when he showed us his private parts was cut off," said Phil, " The school board member running for mayor will win the election and her herb ideas is good and will work she had one more lighted green house which she planted sunflowers and pumpkins in it in fact of course. "

"The current mayor will retire when she takes office and she also planted melons and beans in it," said Lil, "She said the gay man running for mayor is in jail now for showing us he has no private parts in fact of course."

"She said the last row she will plant either gourds or horseradish there in fact of course," said Kimi, "One will be good to eat and not sure about the gourds in fact of course."

"One former candidate for mayor said building lighted green houses is a bad idea," said the teacher, "We are glad he wasn't elected mayor here in fact of course."

The current mayor will retire he will still live in town his wife is now wheelchair bound. He will live ten years longer than her of course in fact of course. She was in the public library until she ended up in a wheelchair. The Nazi running for mayor gave a speech at a store. He supports big tobacco same as the communist running for mayor there of course we still see them talking there about who will give a speech there who is running for mayor there in fact of course.

"It better not be the communist or i would leave here if he comes here," said Tommy, " The current mayor will retire when the one who will be elected mayor there in fact of course. "

"I heard it will either be the helicopter mom or the Nazi in fact of course," said Phil, " If it is the Nazi i will leave here with you same as the communist running for mayor here in fact of course. "

"It is the helicopter mom i saw her come in here she will give her speech in fact," said Kimi, " She won't win The election the school board member running for mayor will. "

"She is better than the communist or Nazi running for mayor here in fact of course," said Didi, " She won't be elected mayor here the school board member running for mayor here in fact of course. "

"The Nazi running for mayor here will be here soon so we will leave when he shows up in fact," said Betty, " The current mayor will retire his wife is now wheelchair bound. "

When the Nazi running for mayor here showed up then most left including them. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	71. She will win

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the park and saw the school board member running for mayor came to give a speech. She will win the election and be a good mayor there in fact of course. And heard the communist running for mayor is also going to be there. He is mean and rude and won't win the election. The volcanic winter is harsh but today it is just cool and not very cold. And heard the Nazi running is banned at that park there do to him and the communist supports big tobacco. We see them talking there about the coming election.

"She will be elected mayor here she got the school board to build a new elementary school," said Tommy, "And one couple will open a private preschool."

"We know her ideas will work and a local church could build and open a school soon in fact of course," said Phil, "And a new park will open next year in fact."

"She will win the election and will be a good mayor here in this town here in fact," said Lil, "And we won't elect a communist and Nazi mayor here."

"She will win this election and we are glad that gross gay man was arrested," said Kimi, "He will lose the election and could go to prison."

"She will be our next mayor and we know she has best ideas which will work," said Dil, "We know she has new schools get built."

The mayor said she has what it takes to become a good mayor there in fact. The gay man will lose the election for showing lack of private parts to minors. He will come come in last place instead of the communist. He will be put on his first hearing and will plead not guilty. He will be found guilty and will get three to five years in prison. Later they are in the bath and playing naked with bath toys. And see their reproductive organs and has no shame they seen each other naked many times. We see them talking now in the bath.

"I love having this part in fact i have all male parts i love being naked is why," said Tommy, "And i play wit it at times in fact of course."

"I also love having them and when i see them i know what they will be used for," said Phil, "I also play with mine but just not in the bath."

"I also love seeing my girl parts between my legs and i love being naked here," said Lil, "I also play with it at times our mom lets us."

"I love being naked here and i see my girl parts between my legs and i love baths," said Kimi, "I know playing with them is normal."

"I see my male parts and mine happens to be uncut unlike like you three here," said Chuckie, "I love being here in this bath here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter and next chapter will be the last in this story here. See what happens next chapter here of course."


	72. Last chapter

Rugrats in preschool

* * *

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil head to preschool in this story here and meets new people. They are at the park and saw the school board member running for mayor came to give a speech. She will be next mayor there and the current mayor supports her. And heard the volcanic winter lifted and now has nothing to worry about. One person there said she will run for judge in fact. She is a lawyer so that will help her. The Nazi running for mayor is at a store giving a speech about the Holocaust never happened. One there is a New said it did happen in fact of course. He was told to leave as in the Nazi running for mayor in fact of course. We see them talking there now in fact.

"Glad the volcanic winter is lifted and now can go back to normal," said Tommy, " She will become our next mayor here in fact and now we can have a good time here in fact of course. "

"Glad the volcanic winter is lifted and now we can get ready for Halloween in fact of course," said Phil, "My third favorite Holiday after Christmas and Thanksgiving in fact of course in fact."

"Halloween is fun we will go trick or treating with our parents in fact of course," said Lil, "And we know that school board member running for mayor here will win the election."

"The volcanic winter was short but harsh and I love Halloween," said Kimi, " And it must have been a six and not a seven in fact of course. "

"I love Halloween it is lots of fun and we will get lots of good candy in fact," said Dil, "One house gave out pennies which is now on than black list of houses in Halloween."

And heard one house gave out cheap candy and another man gives out stuff from his house. One woman gave out nicotine gum and she served two months in jail for giving nicotine gum to minors. She is a mean and no kids chewed that gun it would make kids sick. It isn't meant for children it is made for adults who wants to stop smoking. She isn't allowed to give out nicotine gum to minors. We see them talking about that there in the bath in fact of course.

"She was arrested last year for giving nicotine gum to minors like us in fact of course," said Tommy, "We used it as evidence in court in fact she served two months in jail."

"She won't be allowed to give out nicotine gum as Halloween treats in fact of course," said Phil, " One house gave out pennies which we didn't like in fact she did serve two months in jail. "

"She won't give out nicotine gum or she would be arrested again and get more time in jail," said Lil, "One man gave out cheap candy which was sugar free."

"One house one year gave out sour candy like lemon sours in fact of course," said Kimi, "It was the worst candy i ever had in fact of course."

"I love Halloween and one woman gave out sour candy like cherry sours," said Dil, " And one house gave out pennies which we didn't like in fact of course. "

I hoped you all liked this long story here of course. The end.


End file.
